Sherlock's Puzzle
by painted heart
Summary: A new character I have added with a new personality, someones sister who takes the attention of a certain detective, takes the flat downstairs and makes Sherlock laugh, smile, happy that there is someone who can look at the world in a way like he does
1. Chapter 1

Luna POV

"Thank you so much Mrs. Hudson, I've hired some men to come in a couple hours to get rid of the damp and everything so hopefully it wont take much longer now until I can move in" I say sitting on the other side of Mrs. Hudson's little kitchen table, she had laid out two cups of tea with a plate of digestive biscuits between us as well, her smiling broadly at me which I return,

"Oh my goodness dear please call me Martha, and its no trouble, it would be lovely to finally see downstairs being put to good use, I hate seeing things being wasted after all. It will be a joy to have you here. Another lady in the house would be nice, I've got two new boys upstairs. But please do let us have these chats I do so enjoy them" she says, I grin at this and nod with agreement, in the two months I have been in contact with Mrs Hudson about the flat downstairs, I did contemplate the one upstairs but she said she had offers on it.

"When are they coming about it?" I ask casually, sipping some of my tea,

"The gentleman who phoned me said he would come and have a look today, said he was bringing his friend with him, I do hope you don't mind those kind of relationships around where you live dear, next doors lady, hers are married you know" she says, I smile at her for this, I love how chatty she is, I already knew about next door, like how I know that the biscuits she put out are over a week old, she has opened the packet four times, how I know she sneaked in another spoon of sugar because she knows that I am a sugar freak, helps me to stay on edge at times.

"So do you know much about these men?" I ask, wanting to know some more about my future neighbours and attempt at being civil, my mother keeps texting me to ask if I have made any new friends, but unfortunately no-one does well with me, more tolerates me then anything, I have to keep my wits about Mrs. Hudson which presents a challenge but I like her so I also don't want to be mean to her.

"Oh well one of the lads is a detective of sorts, he helped me some years ago to assure my husbands death penalty, he is a strange one though, but then again I suppose if they were all the same we women would be very upset" she says, I laugh at this which she joins,

""And the other one?" I ask, noticing that she never said about the second one,

"Well he didn't say much about him –" BEEP.

Both Mrs. Hudson and I look up when we hear the doorbell; she scoots out of her chair and stands to walk out of the room presumably to answer the door. I stay sat, drinking more of my tea,

"Sherlock hello" I smile at this, knowing this must be the man she is letting upstairs to,

"Mrs Hudson, Doctor John Watson" says a voice, male around young thirties, but its not that that makes me freeze, the name that is mentioned does…

John Watson.

Oh yes I completely forgot, my name is Luna Watson.

So I hope that you like this, look forward to any reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Luna POV

I stay sat where I am, listening to the conversation, wanting to make sure it really is John, there is a chance in about forty-five percent that this may be another John Watson,

"Hello" says Mrs Hudson after Mr Holmes has introduced his friend to her, Sherlock Holmes I must say it is rather fascinating to learn that the very first consulting detective in this country will be living in the same building as myself, I have never met him in person, but it would be very nice to meet him properly, you see he has a sight that I read, though I must admit I read it quite a few times in my spare time, finding it ingenious, though some of it is more speculation and needs to be finished, I emailed this to him, and since then we have emailed and chatted to one another, however never met face to face, we did almost try to do a web cam chat, but unfortunately my laptop at the time did not have a webcam installed to it.

But anyway back on subject,

"How do?" he says, IT IS JOHN! My goodness it is lovely to hear his voice after so long, I haven't seen John in years since he joined in the forces as a medic. I was very proud of him for doing this it took guts and a lot of the family didn't want him to join, but it was what he wanted and I respected that and even encouraged him a little.

"Come in" says Mrs Hudson, hearing them come into the building finally, then hear Mrs Hudson lead them upstairs to the flat above. I smile at this, I can't wait to reveal to them both who I am.

But then again I'm not really one of patience so I get up and follow them, hearing them talking, then hearing Mrs Hudson tell John there is a bedroom upstairs if he wanted to have two beds,

"Of course we'll be needing two bedrooms" says John and from his voice I can picture the look of shock and embarrassment on his face when she presumed they only wanted one room, without realising I laugh out loud, causing all attention to come to me,

"L-Luna?" says John, looking at me as if trying to work out a puzzle, I grin at him and nod, he laughs at this, and starts to walk over, but in a nano second I look to his leg and then to walking cane he has, he looks to be walking fine to me so why does he have a cane in his hand.

Quickly I look back to him in time for him to hug me, which I hug back with force,

"Jonathon Watson I am disappointed in you, I thought you were still in the army! Why didn't you call me?" I ask, pulling away from him, looking at him in a way that may look offended, he looks down as if trying to think of an excuse, but from what I can tell he does not look happy in the fact that he is not in the army. He must be embarrassed, being sent home with a wound perhaps? That can be embarrassing and knowing my brother that would have been a real hit to him.

"Anyway! I am being awfully rude, Mr Sherlock Holmes I presume" I say noticing the relieved look on Johns face from my sudden change in topic, I cant help but smirk at this, and then my eyes go to other person in the room, and I must admit it leaves me a little startled, I have seen photographs of Sherlock Holmes in the papers. But seeing him in person, he is nice.

Intimidating almost in his long coat, this shows he is ready for all weather and I can tell that he seldom ever takes it off with how old but yet how well cared for it is, you can just about smell the dry cleaners signature stain remover and other cleaning substance they use for his suit which I can tell he has selected himself, and only one dry cleaners in a short distance from here will cater and change is Mr Clean and Shine. In a woman's point of view I think it looks nice on him and does not in any way intimidate me, in fact I kind of think it is sexy.

His hair is a boyish messy style but looks good on him, but he doesn't do it himself I don't think he has ever cut his own hair, that is a job for someone who has learned how to do that line of work, not a detective.

A chiselled face and lovely eyes I can just about believe that he gets his cheeks from his mother and the eyes again from his mother, I know he didn't get that nose from his father but perhaps his fathers brother, when I speak with someone especially someone online I like to know who he is and his family history you never know who your talking to. Tall, which I like in a man and…yes I have looked at him four seconds too long which has probably shown to him that I was looking at him more than I should have.

John will think this normal, I usually take a while to look at someone to get an idea of what a person is like, everything they wear tells a lot about that person, an awful lot more than they could imagine. And the person that is Mr Sherlock Holmes is fascinating.

"I take it you are John's…sister?" he asks, I smile at this, good speculation then again that was far too easy with the display me and John did,

"Yes and I believe you are Mr Sherlock Holmes, your reputation precedes you. I have a message for you actually" I say, seeing him looking at me directly from this, good reaction,

"Lestrade wants to see you. Wants a report," I say, my eyes on him, he nods at this his eyes on the ground, thinking of what to say,

"Ahh well –"

"But I already told him that you would more than likely not fill out a report because you're too busy trying to figure out the case and then the next one. Can't shoot two ducks with one gun" I say and I know I've got him as soon as I mentioned the ducks his eyes shoot straight at me, you see that is one of the arguments we have online,

"Unless you have a clear shot of the neck and when align together, because of their width and not very thick bone, would go straight through the first one and then to the next one" he says, I raise my eyebrow at this,

"But when do ducks align themselves like that?" I ask, in a mocking way, but also wanting to hear him retort with his usual remark,

"…When they sense danger they gather" he says, his eyes on me and I can tell he has figured it out, I smirk at this,

"I must say it is much better to talk to you this way instead of that computer, I can tell whether you are actually laughing or not now" he says I laugh slightly at this which I see him smile widely from.

"I'm sorry do you two know one another?" asks John, I turn slightly to him still with my eyes on Sherlock,

"We've talked online, she read my website, found it fascinating and we talked about it and compared each others theories and deductions of our own" says Sherlock, John nods a this,

"Yes – yes I read your website too, The Science of Deduction" to be honest I thought you were kidding, I mean the only person I have ever known to be able to do things like what you spoke about on there is Luna here, but I'm not sure if I can believe that you can identify a software designer by his tie and an airline pilot by his left thumb" he says, but as soon as he finishes I roll my eyes and groan, and funnily enough I hear Sherlock do the exact same thing,

"John it is SO easy to identify those two identities, if anything they are the most easiest to identify, a pilot for the imprint of their fingers use with the persistent use of the buttons and keeping their hands on their damn joy sticks and a software designer's tie is ALWAYS nerdy and they don't get laid so you can always tell either by the manufacturers design of the tie or new design of the tie" I say, I see the look on Johns face, knowing what I mean, but I don't want to say it bluntly and in front of Mrs Hudson.

However what made me smile, and I mean smile big was when I hear Sherlock laughing, and I don't mean chuckling I mean really laughing like I made up a hilarious joke, all though saying that, what I did say was quite hilarious thinking back to it,

"Thank you Miss Watson for that, but I remind you John that I was able to read your military career in your face, leg and your brothers drinking habits in your mobile phone" he says, I look right at John for this with my biggest smirk I had ever imagine myself making, I don't have another brother, John is my only brother, but what we do have is a drunk sister.

"How?" asks John, looking at Sherlock confused, I see Sherlock smile and turn away, but not before he glances at me, I'm not sure if I was meant to see that but I did.

I see Mrs Hudson come out of the kitchen with a newspaper in hand, throughout our whole conversation she had been cleaning in the kitchen, I have to admit it is rather messy in here, but then again a men's flat generally is, although the last flat I remember John having while still in the army was immaculate, I assume it was due to the army.

"That a friend of yours?" I ask, inclining to the skull on the mantelpiece,

"Well…he was long story but we fell out," says Sherlock, I raise my eyebrow at him,

"Remind me not to get on your bad side," I say, seeing a smirk playing on him, which I return, I don't think I have talked and smiled whilst talking so much…ever! And feeling like someone actually understands and feels the same way. To me it actually feels like I am talking my natural language when I talked to Sherlock online, it feels like a breathe of fresh air right now.

"What about these suicides then, Sherlock? I thought that'd be right up your street. Three exactly the same" says Mrs Hudson,

"Four…there's been a fourth. And there's something different this time" says Sherlock who I notice looking out the window, I walk over and see that there is a police car parked outside,

"A fourth?" she asks behind us, I look behind me the same time as Sherlock when hearing someone running up the stairs, and I see none other than Lestrade, my boss and friend. Now what's happened?


	3. Chapter 3

Luna POV

"Where?" asks Sherlock, eyes fixed on Lestrade, I see him looking to me confused for a second, wondering why I am here presumably, but then looks to Sherlock,

"Brixton, Lauriston Gardens" says Lestrade,

"What's new about this one? You wouldn't have come to get me if there wasn't something different" he says, I smile slightly at this I can feel a kind of buzzing going on, waiting to see what Lestrade has to say, there must be something different about this new death.

"You know how they never leave notes?" he says,

"Yeah" says Sherlock, my eyes playing table tennis with these two,

"This one did. Will you come?" he asks, I look to Sherlock for answer,

"Who's on forensics?" asks Sherlock, please don't be Anderson, please don't be Anderson! My eyes squeezed shut for this, hoping not to hear his name,

"It's Anderson" says Lestrade, as soon as he says the name I groan, but surprisingly – though then again not so surprising – I hear Sherlock groan too, guess I'm not the only one who doesn't like Anderson, he's a complete dick.

"Anderson won't work with me," says Sherlock, no wonder Anderson loves being an attention seeker, a wise ass but really he practically knows nothing.

"Well he won't be your assistant," says Lestrade shrugging,

"I _need_ an assistant" says Sherlock, looking like he's stressing the point,

"Will you come?" asks Lestrade after rolling his eyes,

"Not in a police car. I'll be right behind" says Sherlock, I see Lestrade looking at Sherlock relived, wow he really needs help.

"Thank you," he says, then his eyes look to me, oh no I'm in trouble,

"Luna why may I ask are you here and not at your desk?" he asks, I look down not really uncomfortable,

"You know Miss Watson?" asks Sherlock, I don't look up, though glancing at John seeing him watching all of us questioningly, I give him a weak smile seeing him giving me a supportive smile, he knows I'm in a job where I don't enjoy what I do but it pays the bills.

"Miss Watson is my receptionist" he says, I close my eyes at this, not wanting to look at Mr Holmes' reaction to hearing that I have a humiliating job,

"Lestrade may I ask you a favour" says Sherlock, oh great now he's going to be asking my boss to take me away.

"I am in need of an assistant, and I believe Miss Watson has the brain capacity to understand what I am talking about practically all the time and is very smart and is not a smart ass like that bloody Anderson you have. I wish to have her as my assistant" says Sherlock, when he finishes that last sentence I look up at him in shock; he wants me to be his assistant?

"Fine! Luna will get the commission that you don't accept though, I can't have her going around without a job. But Luna when your not helping this one with a murder or any other kind of investigation I will want you to work on the desk" says Lestrade, I nod eagerly, probably looking stupid right now, I watch him leave and go down stairs, I look to Mr Holmes now about to give him my deepest thanks when suddenly he leaps in the air and clenches his fists together in a triumphant way before twirling around the room happily, I cant help but smile at his behaviour,

"Brilliant! Yes! Ah, four serial suicides, and now a note! Oh it's Christmas! Mrs Hudson, I'll be late. Might need some food in" he says going into the kitchen; I look from him to Mrs Hudson confused what is she his nanny?

"I'm your landlady, dear, not your housekeeper" she says, but I can tell that she is happy that Sherlock is happy and from what I can tell she will do what he asks anyway, they seem like dear old friends.

"Something cold will do. John, have a cup of tea, make yourself at home. Don't wait up! Luna come along old girl, Mrs Hudson when the workmen come please direct them to her flat and make sure they don't miss a spot in that damp death trap don't want our dear Luna to get ill" says Sherlock, wrapping a scarf around his neck after putting his coat on, I smile at him for this, beyond grateful, without warning he hurries over to me and grabs my hand and pulls me out of the flat.

"Wait – wait!" I say stopping us before we go downstairs, he freezes at this, his eyes on me, I look back to the door of his flat thinking of my brother, I cant leave him behind in the state he's in, he seems to catch on to what I am thinking somehow,

"Do you believe he will come?" he asks, I grin at him for this, he knows John will come but he seems to be asking me if I want him to come,

"Bet you twenty he will" I say, raising my eyebrows at him, daring him, he grins at this, which makes me smile, his grin is practically contagious. He walks back towards his flat's front door since we went through the kitchen door that leads to the hallway. I imagine the two doors are in case of a fire.

However we both hear my brother shouting at Mrs Hudson about his leg, I look to Sherlock seeing him looking to me at the same time, I think he knows about my brothers leg too.

"You're a doctor. In fact you're an Army doctor," says Sherlock fiddling with his gloves, I see John look up at us from where he's sat on apparently his char, surprised that we are still here,

"Yes" he says, getting to his feet now turning to us, as we step back into the room,

"Any good?" asks Sherlock, though he doesn't really need to ask, he knows John is brilliant, I know he's brilliant,

" _Very_ good" says John, I smirk at this knowing that we're getting his attention,

"Seen a lot of injuries, then; violent deaths" says Sherlock, I watch them both to the side,

"Mmm yes" says John, his eyes set firmly on Sherlock, standing to attention as if being talked to by a superior,

"Bit of trouble too, I bet" he says,

"Of course, yes. Enough for a lifetime. Far too much" says John, but he wants more.

"Wanna see more?" asks Sherlock I look to John from this, smiling slightly come on John I know you better than you know yourself I know you wont pass this up,

"Oh God, yes" he says, I smile widely at him for this, Sherlock spins on his heel and begins to lead john out of the room, though unexpectedly links his arm with mine and leading us down the stairs with John behind us.

"Sorry Mrs Hudson, I'll skip the tea. Off out" says John to Mrs Hudson who is at the bottom of the stairs, quickly I hurry to Mrs Hudson's kitchen to grab my jacket, comes at about my hips, sleeves come to about my elbows as I have a weird thing with long sleeves, irritates me too much having sleeves to my wrists, I believe its something psychological, but oh well, I love this coat as its good for all weather especially London weather and of course its my favourite shade of light blue.

"Ah Luna I see you got my Christmas present then" says John as I walk back to the hallway to meet them both, I smile at this, typing the sash around the middle of my coat to keep it closed. I follow after them both outside saying bye to Mrs Hudson.

"Taxi!" Sherlock shouts, getting one successfully, and the three of us step in, the two boys facing forwards while I'm sat facing them, for a while its quiet and slightly awkward,

"Okay, you've got questions," says Sherlock, I look to him and then to John,

"Yeah, where are we going" asks John, duh crime scene wasn't he listening?

"Crime Scene. Next" says Sherlock,

"Who are you? What do you do?" asks John, I look to Sherlock to see what he says,

"What do you think?" asks Sherlock, this should be interesting, I look to John to see him hesitate, he always likes to consider what he is about to say before he says it, sensible and considerate, that's my brother, unless you get him pissed off.

"I'd say private detective…" he says looking to Sherlock curiously,

"But?" says Sherlock his eyes forward on the road behind me, I see him glance at me a few times, which I return the glance with a smile,

"…But the police don't go to private detectives" says John.

"I'm a _consulting_ detective. Only one in the world. I invented the job." he says, I smirk at this, remembering the conversation we had online about that,

"What does that mean?" asks John, looking to Sherlock again in question, curious about the job no doubt,

"It means when they police are out of their depth, which is always, they consult me" he says, I smirk at that part about the police always being out of their depth, a few times I have seen files on my desk of unsolved murder cases or assault cases, I've ended up going to Lestrade with them and solving them for him then and there.

"The police don't consult amateurs," says John, looking at Sherlock curiously, but I see Sherlock throwing John a look,

"When I met you for the first time yesterday, I said, "Afghanistan or Iraq?" You looked surprised" he says, I smile watching them,

"Yes, _how_ did you know?" asks John, looking at him in question, I smirk at this, my poor naive brother,

"I didn't know, I saw. Your haircut, the way you hold yourself, says military. But your conversation as you entered the room, said trained at Bart's, so Army doctor – obvious. Your face is tanned but no tan above the wrists. You've been abroad, but not sunbathing. Your limp's really bad when you walk but you don't ask for a chair when you stand, like you've forgotten about it, so its at least partly psychosomatic. That says the original circumstances of the injury were traumatic. Wounded in action, then. Wounded in action, suntan – Afghanistan or Iraq" he says, I grin at this he is good, nothing less than expected.

"You said I had a therapist" says John,

"You've got a psychosomatic limp – of course you've got a therapist. Then there's your brother" says Sherlock, I hide my smirk when he says, this, we don't have a brother. He holds his hand out to John asking for his phone,

"Your phone. Its expensive, email enabled, MP3 player, but your looking for a flat-share – you wouldn't waste money on this. It's a gift, then…scratches, not one, many over time. It's been in the same pocket as keys and coins. The man sitting next to me wouldn't treat his once luxury item like this, so it's had a previous owner. Next bits easy. You know it already" he says, I smile, watching him tell us all this is interesting.

"The Engraving" both me and John saying at the same time, we both share a glance before looking back at Sherlock,

"Harry Watson: clearly a family member who's given you his old phone. Not your father, this is a young man's gadget. Could be a cousin, but you're a war hero who can't find a place to live. Unlikely you've got an extended family, certainly not one you're close to, so brother it is. Now, Clara. Who's Clara? Three kisses says it's a romantic attachment. The expense of the phone says wife, not girlfriend. She must have given it to him recently – this model's only six months old. Marriage in trouble then – six months on he's just given it away. If she'd left him, he would have kept it. People do – sentiment. But no, he wanted rid of it. He left her. He gave the phone to you: that says he wants you to stay in touch. You're looking for cheap accommodation, but you're not going to your brother for help: that says you've got problems with him. Maybe you liked his wife; maybe you don't like his drinking" he says, throughout all this my eyebrows must have been raised to the ceiling of this taxi.

"How can you possibly know about the drinking?" John asks, looking at Sherlock, though now he's not looking at Sherlock with questions, he's intrigued, I used to think that look was reserved for me when I did all this.

"Shot in the dark. Good one, though. Power connection: tiny little scuff marks around the edge of it. Every night he goes to plug it in to charge but his hands are shaking. You never see those marks on a sober man's phone; never see a drunk's without them." He says, I look out the window after this, watching the city as we go past.

"There you go, you see – you were right" says Sherlock

"I was right? Right about what?" asks John, from the sounds of his voices tone he is very confused,

"The police don't consult amateurs" says Sherlock, I laugh out loud for this,

"That…was amazing" says John,

"Do you think so?" asks Sherlock, I roll my eyes at his fake casual tone, making out he doesn't already know this, but really its amateur.

"Of course it was. It was extraordinary. It was quite extraordinary" says John, ok I know now that he is just giving Sherlock an ego boost,

"That's not what people normally say" says Sherlock, I look at him from this,

"What do people normally say?" asks John, I look to Sherlock interested in what he has to say, what do people say to him normally, usually people tell me to get lost when I show anything close to what Sherlock just did with John. Sherlock looks to John with a brief smile,

"Piss off" he says, I smirk at this,

"Funny, they usually tell me to get lost" I say, seeing them both look to me when I say this, I see Sherlock looking at me which turns into a smirk, us all going into a comfortable silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Luna POV

After a little while we finally arrived with the taxi stopping, Sherlock and John come out of the taxi, just as I step out I see a hand raised I look to see that Sherlock is looking at me, I smile at him for this and take his hand, accepting it to help me out of the taxi,

"Thank you Mr Holmes," I say, he frowns at this but with that casual smile of his still present,

"Please, call me Sherlock" he says I nod at this then he leads us towards where all the police are crowded around a building.

"Did I get anything wrong?" asks Sherlock casually as the three of us walk together, me in-between Sherlock and John, I'm not too sure how this has happened but oh well,

"Harry and me don't get on, never have. Clara and Harry split up three months ago and they're getting a divorce; and Harry is a drinker." Says John, I see at the corner of my eye that Sherlock looks rather pleased with himself, presumeably from getting almost everything right.

"Spot on, then. I didn't expect to be right about everything" he says,

"And Harry's short for Harriet" says John, I giggle at this, especially when I see Sherlock stops dead in his tracks after what John has said, I look back at him, waiting for him to carry on

"Harry's your sister." He says, I grin, trying to contain my laughter,

"Look, what exactly am I supposed to be doing here?" asks John who I notice continues on,

"Sister!" he hisses, looking angrily,

"No, seriously, what am I doing here?" asks John, with him limping still he doesn't get too far from us so can still hear us and we him,

"There's always something" says Sherlock as he continues along with us, we walk closer to the red tape, oh dear.

There before us is Donovan, I pain of a woman always looking for attention, and usually goes to Anderson for such attention and they always like to cause a scene,

"Hello, freak. And Weirdo, don't you have papers to staple together?" she says, her eyes going from Sherlock to me, I glare at her for this,

"We're here to see Detective Inspector Lestrade" says Sherlock, thankfully taking her attention from me onto him,

"Why?" she asks, looking at him confused, I roll my eyes at this, she knows full well that Lestrade goes to Sherlock for help,

"I was invited, the three of us were" he says

"Why?" she asks, always after attention,

"I think he wants me to take a look" he says, sarcasm laced in his voice,

"Well, you know what I think, don't you?" she says, I close my eyes in frustration, trying to keep my mouth shut before I say anything that will causes to wait for longer to get through the tape, but Sherlock lifts the tape up, looks to me which I smile and nod at before ducking underneath it with him following after me,

"Always, Sally. I even know you didn't make it home last night" he says, I hear him breath a little loudly, I take a sniff and…hang on that cologne, men's cologne, what would Donavon be wearing men's cologne for….oh lovely.

"I don't...Er, who's this?" she looks to John questioningly after looking VERY shocked by what Sherlock said earlier

"Colleague of mine, Doctor Watson" says Sherlock,

"Doctor Watson, Sergeant Sally Donovan. Old friend" he says, I smirk when he says she is an old friend,

"A colleague? How do you get a colleague?!" she asks, looing to John now, I narrow my eyes at her for this, she had better not say anything to John,

"What, did he follow you home?" she asks, I shake my head at her for this, looking to John to see him meet my glance I roll my eyes then look back to her, telling him silently that Donovan was stupid, he gives a subtle nod,

"Would it be better if I just waited and ..." but not letting John say more, I lift the tape up for him

"No" says Sherlock, I smile at John from this, seeing him shake his head with what I can only guess is frustration, then comes under the tape and stands beside me,

"Freak's here with the weirdo from the office. Bringing them in" says Donovan to a radio, now leading us towards the building, my eyes look at everything around us, a habit I picked up a long time ago, but then I notice the one man I didn't want to see, Anderson, I groan when we stand before him, though seeing him in overalls is amusing each time I see in him in them.

"Ah, Anderson. Here we are again" says Sherlock, I look in time to see the look of distaste on Andersons face,

"It's a crime scene. I don't want it contaminated. Are we clear on that?" he asks, without realising I take a deep breath and smell that cologne again, though this time a lot stronger, I look around slightly and see that Donovan isn't that close, however its stronger with Anderson, ah I see, smells like they were having an evening off but got interrupted.

"Quite clear. And is your wife away for long?" asks Sherlock, I look to him at the corner of my eye to see him looking at me at the corner of his, I believe he knows the same that I do,

"Oh, don't pretend you worked that out. Somebody told you that" says Anderson frowning at Sherlock,

"Your deodorant told me that," says Sherlock, looking around the building with his eyes,

"My deodorant?" asks Anderson, looking at Sherlock confused,

"It's for men," says Sherlock I grin at this,

"Well, of course it's for men! I'm wearing it!" says Anderson looking very offended,

"So is Sergeant Donovan" I say, smirking at Anderson, who looks taken a back from seeing me in front of him, then looks to Donovan, I hear Sherlock sniffing,

"Ooh, and I think it just vaporised. May we go in?" asks Sherlock, I try to stop myself from smiling,

"Now look: whatever you're trying to imply..." says Anderson, but Sherlock interrupts,

"I'm not implying anything," says Sherlock, he surprisingly inclines his elbow to me which I smile to him for and take, him leading us towards the front door of the building,

"I'm sure Sally came round for a nice little chat, and just happened to stay over. And I assume she scrubbed your floors, going by the state of her knees" he says, I cant help but laugh, but quickly cover my mouth, seeing that John is behind us, though I know I saw a smirk on Sherlock's face as he leads us inside. Entering a room where a lot of gear is, like over-alls and such,

"You need to wear one of these," says Sherlock, I believe he is talking to both me and John so we both begin to put on the overalls,

"Who's this?" asks Lestrade, looking to John,

"He's with me," says Sherlock, who I see taking his gloves off,

"But who is he?" Lestrade says again, I glare at him for this,

"I said he's with me," says Sherlock, who now has a pair of latex gloves on,

"And what on earth is the desk girl doing here?" asks Lestrade, who now is looking at me, I glare at him for this,

"Miss Watson is my new assistant, and I would appreciate you not bullying her, last time I looked that is a very serious thing in a working environment and I'm pretty sure that Lestrade would not be happy to hear of how you treat your work colleagues" says Sherlock, I smirk at this without looking up while pulling on an over all.

"Aren't you going to put one on?" asks John the same time Lestrade walks in, I know he wont, I've heard that he doesn't like the stuff and doesn't touch anything anyway, not only that but he wears protective gloves anyway.

"So where are we?" Sherlock asks, his eyes now on Lestrade, who I see picking up another pair of gloves,

"Upstairs" he says, at this I watch Sherlock start off to the stairway, this is a rather tall building, and it looks like we're going to the top, how very…predictable, if I had murdered someone, I would put them on the one before the top one, I know that if it were Sherlock investigating that he would be baffled and confused as to why I would do such a thing.


	5. Chapter 5

Luna POV

I look around the building, seeing the staircase that we begin to walk up to, hearing Sherlock and Lestrade talking as we go up, I wish I had a camera, this place is beautiful, without of course the dead woman lying on the floor.

"Shit up" says Sherlock suddenly; I look to him confused for a second,

"I didn't say anything" says Lestrade equally looking to Sherlock confused,

"You were thinking, its annoying" Sherlock says, I roll my eyes at this, a light smile on my lips, seeing John and Lestrade exchange looks, I stay where I am stood watching as Sherlock begins to look the woman over, i just about see him looking at a dry umbrella and then checking her coat, I frown at this, a wet coat but a dry umbrella?

Then I see him shining a small mirror from the looks of it onto what I can only just tell is her jewellery from the reflection it seems to cause,

"Anything?" asks Lestrade after Sherlock stands up straight,

"Nothing much" says Sherlock, I cock my head to the side checking his expression, if its anything to go by then I would be he's found out quite a bit about the woman herself,

"She's German" comes Andersons voice, I frown at him for this, looking at him behind my shoulder, stepping to the side slightly, never liking anyone I don't trust behind me,

"She's German. 'Rache': it's German for 'revenge'. She could be trying to tell us something -" before Sherlock closes the door in his face, making me grin,

"Yes, thank you for your input" says Sherlock, as interested in Andersons input as I am, doing something with his phone,

"So she's German?" asks Lestrade, I walk slightly over to the woman and look for mysrlf at the hand-made written note in the wooden floor boards, obviously made by her nails from the way her expensively done nails are chipped from doing so, the words 'RACHE' then looking at the woman and then remembering what Sherlock was doing, no she's not German, she was spelling something else out, Rachel perhaps? A loved one? Maybe a secret word? A password?

"Of course she's not. She's from out of town, though. Intended to stay in London for one night…before returning home to Cardiff" he says, I turn and walk back over to them, watching him work, placing his phone away,

"So far, so obvious" he says,

"Sorry – obvious?" asks John, looking to Sherlock confused

"What about the message, though?" asks Lestrade,

"Doctor Watson, what do you think?" I ask, looking to John in question, him looking form me to Sherlock in question,

"Of the message?" he asks, looking at us both confused,

"Of the body. You're a medical man" says Sherlock, thankfully going along with me, including John in this, and this will with some luck make Anderson look like

a bigger fool then he appears to be.

"Wait, no, we have a whole team right outside" says Lestrade, me watching the exchange, feeling sorry for the spot Sherlock is putting him in, but he really does need Sherlock's help in all this

"Yes, I do. God help me" says Lestrade,

"Doctor Watson" says Sherlock, I look to John from this, him looking back to Sherlock from this, seeing that he had been looking at the body beforehand, then looking to Lestrade as if asking for permission, considering Lestrade is technically in charge here, its in Johns military instincts to follow his superiors command, ergo – Lestrade,

"Oh, do as he says. Help yourself." Says Lestrade with a deep sigh, opening the door and walking out

"Anderson, keep everyone out for a couple of minutes" we hear him command, I look over to the boys and walk with them closer to the body, seeing Sherlock squatting down, me following suite, watching not too obviously as John painfully lowers himself to one knee – his not 'injured' one, leaning heavily on his cane to help support himself

"Well?" asks Sherlock who I know was waiting patiently,

"What am I doing here?" John asks quietly, looking to Sherlock in question,

"Helping me make a point" says Sherlock as quietly,

"I'm supposed to be helping you pay the rent" he says, I believe he is feeling frustrated but I know he doesn't mind being here, apart from having to deal with a suicide of course,

"Yeah, well, this is more fun" says Sherlock, I close my eyes at this, restraining myself from smirking

"Fun? There's a woman lying dead" says John, not at all pleased with how Sherlock's lack of empathy is clearly obvious, I'm sure John will get used to it, I'm lucky where I have spoken to Sherlock before and I'm used to how he is.

"Perfectly sound analysis, but I was hoping you'd go deeper" says Sherlock, I hear Lestrade come back into the room, standing just inside the doorway, I look back and watch John carefully getting into a kneeling position and leans forward to look more closely at the woman's body, I cant see too much of what he is doing on this side, but I have complete faith in my brother.

"Yeah ... Asphyxiation, probably. Passed out, choked on her own vomit. Can't smell any alcohol on her. It could have been a seizure; possibly drugs" says John,

"You know what it was. You've read the papers" says Sherlock, my eyes going from John to Sherlock and back, also keeping my attention on Lestrade behind me,

"What, she's one of the suicides? The fourth ...?" asks John, looking at him surprised,

"Sherlock – two minutes, I said. I need anything you've got." Says Lestrade, I look to Sherlock to see him look to me for a couple of seconds then stands up, his hand extending to me, I smile at him for this, allowing him to help me up, though I don't miss the look Lestrade gives us, a look of surprise, possibly not used to Sherlock showing manners? But why would Sherlock only be showing manners to me? I'm not special, perhaps trying to be good in front of my brother? Yes that sounds like good logic. I look to John and give him a hand, him nodding at me gratefully as using me as support a little, he doesn't like to show his vulnerability but he knows I wont treat him any different, and I've always been there for my brother as he has for me, always have and always will.

"Victim is in her late thirties. Professional person, going by her clothes; I'm guessing something in the media, going by the frankly alarming shade of pink. Travelled from Cardiff today, intending to stay in London for one night. It's obvious from the size of her suitcase" says Sherlock, I frown at that looking around, I don't see a suitcase,

"Suitcase?" says Lestrade, him as well as my brother looking for this suitcase, but there must be a suitcase, a woman such as this woman is as Sherlock said professional, she would not stay somewhere and wear the same thing the next day, so she would need a bag or a suitcase and she has neither, she would have to have at least a handbag for a phone and a purse and keys, but there isn't anything.

(John looks around the room but can't see a suitcase anywhere.)

"Suitcase, yes. She's been married at least ten years, but not happily. She's had a string of lovers but none of them knew she was married," says Sherlock,

"Oh, for God's sake, if you're just making this up…." Lestrade a little alarmed at this and probably not wanting Sherlock to make fun of the poor woman while in the same room as her dead body as a show of respect, but also with pressure from this case and from the others he works with.

"Her wedding ring. Ten years old at least. The rest of her jewellery has been regularly cleaned, but not her wedding ring. State of her marriage right there. The inside of the ring is shinier than the outside – that means it's regularly removed. The only polishing it gets is when she works it off her finger. It's not for work; look at her nails. She doesn't work with her hands, so what or rather who does she remove her rings for? Clearly not one lover; she'd never sustain the fiction of being single over that amount of time, so more likely a string of them. Simple" he says, I look at him with a smile, but not giving him a big one or else I know how his ego will get, seeing his eyes look to me for a little as if watching my reaction, but I just smirk, earning him a narrowed look with a smirk, him catching on to my teasing,

"That's brilliant" says John, who I see looking to Sherlock admirably, I smile at him for this,

"Sorry" he says, I smirk at that, you would think that he would be use to this kind of behaviour from me,

"Cardiff?" asks Lestrade, looking to Sherlock confused,

"It's obvious, isn't it?" asks Sherlock,

"It's not obvious to me" says John,

"Dear God, what is it like in your funny little brains? It must be so boring. Luna my dear would you please enlighten them and prove that its not just me" he says, turning to me, I smile and nod in acceptance, also silently accepting his challenge,

"Her coat: it's slightly damp. She's been in heavy rain in the last few hours. No rain anywhere in London in that time. Under her coat collar is damp, too. She's turned it up against the wind. She's got an umbrella in her left-hand pocket but it's dry and unused: not just wind, strong wind – too strong to use her umbrella. We know from her suitcase that she was intending to stay overnight, so she must have come a decent distance but she can't have travelled more than two or three hours because her coat still hasn't dried. So, where has there been heavy rain and strong wind within the radius of that travel time?" I ask, looking to him, seeing him looking at me with that look, I cant be too sure what it is but he brings his phone out of his jacket and shows the other two the webpage with todays weather for the southern part of Britain.

"Cardiff" says Sherlock,

"That's fantastic!" say John, I look to him from this,

"D'you know you do that out loud?" asks Sherlock, looking to John,

"Sorry. I'll shut up" says John, looking down,

"No, it's ... fine" says Sherlock,

"He likes it really John" I say smirking,

"Why d'you keep saying suitcase?" asks Lestrade, looking to me then to Sherlock in question, I did add in the Sherlock into my deduction but I admittedly did not see a suitcase and still cannot see one either. Now seeing Sherlock spinning around the room searching for it now himself,

"Yes, where is it? She must have had a phone or an organiser. Find out who Rachel is." Says Sherlock,

"She was writing 'Rachel'?" asks Lestrade, I roll my eyes at this,

"No, she was leaving an angry note in German! Of course she was writing Rachel; no other word it can be. Question is: why did she wait until she was dying to write it?" says Sherlock who I see is looking to me as if asking me, I'm about to give him some reasons why but Lestrade interrupts before I can say anything,

"How d'you know she had a suitcase?" he asks, still looking at him confused, seeing Sherlock pointing at the body, more specifically where the bottom of her tights are where I now see water stains on her right legs.

"Back of the right leg: tiny splash marks on the heel and calf, not present on the left. She was dragging a wheeled suitcase behind her with her right hand. Don't get that splash pattern any other way. Smallish case, going by the spread. Case that size, woman this clothes-conscious: could only be an overnight bag, so we know she was staying one night." He says before squatting down b the the body again, examining the back of her legs more closely,

"Now, where is it? What have you done with it?" he asks,

"There wasn't a case" says Lestrade, his arms crossed a little while ago, shaking his head slightly at the absence of the suitcase, I see Sherlock slowly looking up to Lestrade questioningly,

"Say that again" he says,

"There wasn't a case. There was never any suitcase." Lestrade says again, I look to him then to Sherlock who I watch straightens up and heads to the door, though surprising me highly he grabs my hand and leads me out with him, calling to the police officers outside as we begin to descend downstairs, my eyes quickly searching the area for the suitcase, and I would wager a bet that it wouldn't be any ordinary suitcase either,

"Suitcase! Did anyone find a suitcase? Was there a suitcase in this house?" he asks the people as we go downstairs,

"Sherlock, there was no case!" shouts Lestrade from above, Sherlock slowing us down slightly,

"But they take the poison themselves; they chew, swallow the pills themselves. There are clear signs. Even you lot couldn't miss them," says Sherlock, my eyes widen at this,

"Right, yeah, thanks! And ...?" asks Lestrade,

"It's murder, all of them. I don't know how, but they're not suicides, they're killings – serial killings. We've got ourselves a serial killer. I love those. There's always something to look forward to" says Sherlock, looking up at Lestrade,

"Why are you saying that?" asks Lestrade from above, this making us stop and looking up at them,

"Her case! Come on, where is her case? Did she eat it?(!) Someone else was here, and they took her case. (More quietly, as if talking to himself) So the killer must have driven her here; forgot the case was in the car" he says,

"She could have checked into a hotel, left her case there" says John, good man! Finally getting more involved,

"No, she never got to the hotel. Look at her hair. She colour-coordinates her lipstick and her shoes. She'd never have left any hotel with her hair still looking ...Oh -Oh!" he says happily, clapping his hands together in delight, but I believe I am thinking the same, the suitcase of course! Sherlock has been working towards it and its finally there, the killer made a mistake! The woman Jennifer was smart, she left her suitcase in the car and he didn't remember her brining it in, so he would have had to have done something with it, it all makes sense

"Sherlock?" asks John,

"What is it, what?" asks Lestrade, I look to Sherlock, my eyes wide with excitement,

"Serial killers are always hard. You have to wait for them to make a mistake!" I say, looking to him, him looking straight at me with a wide smile,

"We can't just wait!" shouts Lestrade, oh no, no more waiting, no more killing,

"Oh, we're done waiting! Look at her, really look! Houston, we have a mistake. Get on to Cardiff: find out who Jennifer Wilson's family and friends were. Find Rachel!" he shouts, us both now at the bottom of the stairs and him waiting for me to take off my over-alls,

"Of course, yeah – but what mistake?!" calls Lestrade, I watch as Sherlock hurries to the bottom of the stairs to look up at them,

"PINK!" he shouts then hurries over to me, grabbing my hand and leading us out of the building in a run – YES! I love running!

With my free hand I bring my mobile out and quickly text John to go back to the flat and we'll be back later, also ringing a taxi for him to meet him outside the building. Not wanting to leave my brother on his own and feeling like we abandoned him I feel bad as we kind of have, I'll make it u to him later.

"So, looking for the case correct?" I ask, running beside Sherlock,

"Of course" he says, us running into one alley way and into another,

"I bet its in a dumpster" I say, looking over at a few bins and grimacing before lifting the lid and having a look inside with my phones torch, Sherlock beside me, him beginning to look at the other one,

"Lets keep looking, it can't be too far away, the killer would have looked to inconspicuous to be carrying a pink suitcase" says Sherlock, I raise my eyebrow at this,

"Unless he put it in the boot, out of sight, or of course if he could get away with being gay" I say, he looks at me from this, possibly considering my words,

"This is far better than talking to you online" he says smiling I smile and nod in agreement, and we hurry into the next alleyway, not stopping until we find the suitcase.


	6. Chapter 6

Luna POV

This place stinks! If I have to go through one more of these I'm sure I'm going to vomit.

I shift some more rubbish about, suddenly spying something pink, I throw a blanket away from above it and see it! I found it!

"Sherlock I found it!" I shout, looking at the other barge seeing his head pop up, looking around for me and when he see's me he scrambles over towards me and when he's beside me he looks down at the suitcase and grins,

"You are a beautiful and spectacular magpie Miss Watson" he says, suddenly turning me and kissing my cheek, my eyes widen at this in surprise, and smile at him,

"Right, lets get this and take it back to the flat" he says, grabbing the suitcases handle and getting us both out of here, I'm going to smell after this.

My confirmation confirmed when we get into a taxi and I feel absolutely horrible, not to mention embarrassed, I look to my side carefully to Sherlock seeing that he doesn't seem to be smelling anything thankfully, although it may be because he is a gentleman and wont say anything, but then my eyes spot something in the back of his hair.

I cant stop the giggles, seeing at the corner of my eye after I turned my face forward that he is looking at me confused,

"What?" he asks, but I only end up laughing a little more,

"What is it that you find so funny Miss Watson?" he asks, I try to stifle my giggles then finally with my hand take off the banana peel from the back of his head, showing him, he looks at it surprised, his own hand going behind his head then back at the banana peel, then his eyes look to me then tries to resist laughing but I beat him to it and laugh, hearing him laugh as well,

"Thank you, sorry about the smell" says Sherlock, helping me out of the taxi after it stops and bringing the suitcase out as well, me throwing the banana peel into a bin nearby, still grinning,

"Alright Miss Giggles, lets get inside and have a shower" he says, I freeze at this, looking at him surprised, did he?

"Separately! I meant separately!" he says, he himself shocked at what he just said, looking at me alarmed, I smirk at him for this, and nod,

"That sounds lovely" I say, him opening the door for him,

"Although the first idea would have been very nice indeed" I say, looking at him slyly, having no idea where I got that boost of confidence from and walk away to his and Johns flat, though also half running up, not hearing him following.

Oh crap! What have I don't? what have I done? He won't want to work with me now!

"Keep speaking like that Miss Watson and it may happen sooner then you think"

I nearly jump when his voice is suddenly behind me, I look to him with surprise, is it possible that maybe he might like me in that way,

"Luna" I say, finally calming down after taking some breaths, although his piercing eyes did not help in the slightest, his frowns at me for this then relaxes,

"If your letting me use your first name the very least you deserve is call me by mine" I say, he nods at this, then unlocks the flats front door, indicating for me go in first, I smile at this and walk in, looking around expecting to see John sat down somewhere, but I frown when I don't see him anywhere,

"Now where has dear Mr Watson gone?" says Sherlock, also noticing that my brother is absent,

"I sent him a taxi and a text, maybe he went back to his flat?" I say, not too sure where my brother has gone,

"If you don't mind, I will take the shower first, then you can have one afterwards, I have another towel in my bedroom that you can use, if you like you can borrow a shirt" he says, I look down to grimace at the many stains on my top, thankful I was smart enough to take my coat off before I went into the garbage beforehand not wanting my favourite jacket to be ruined.

"Thank you" I say, sitting down on one of the chairs near the fireplace,

"That…that offer is still there" says Sherlock , I look to him at this, seeing him stood inside the archway of the kitchen, I stand up at this with a smile, his eyes following me, I swear his eyes make me feel like a prey, him the predator stalking me as his prey, but I can sense the uncertainty, perhaps from not doing this often.

"There's nothing I would like more…but I have to ask, do you feel an attraction to me? Or it just the physical attraction?" I ask stood in front of him,

"Miss – Luna, I do not take too much into count the beauty of a person physically, I see the beauty of the mind, the personality. And I have…seen the most beautiful mind and personality with me today, not a lot of people would come running with me and searching through an awful lot of garbage for a dead woman's suitcase, and then laugh about it later' he says, I smirk at that,

"But I do also find you physically attractive as well yes, but that is not completely why I would wish to do anything of this nature with you, it's because of you. You bring these feelings to me, I feel like I am not an alien around you, like I am not the only person able to understand the things I do on my own anymore. You bring out something in me that makes me rather…protective of you and I desire you in many ways that I am not completely too sure about. However I do believe that i am rushing things with you and I do not wish to do this, you deserve better so…" now taking my hand, me looking at him curiously, my heart fluttering with his words,

"I…have never done this before, have had to watch others do this and never though I would utter these words again, and I really wish I could think of another way to ask you this, but here goes…Miss Luna Watson, will you be my girlfriend?" he asks, him looking at me with utter vulnerability and suspense.

My smile grew wider as he finished his sentence, a little worried for a second that he was about to propose but thankful that he went with the girlfriend request,

"Mr Sherlock Holmes, I would love to be your girlfriend. Now kindly go into the shower, I don't know what you stepped in but I'm not sure I can stand it any longer" I say, giggling near the end, him laughing along with me, then nodding, and quickly kissing my cheek and then leaving the room, hopefully to get rid of that smell... oh gosh.

I'm Sherlock Holmes' girlfriend.

Thanks for reading everyone, I know this is a little bit of a small chapter, but its something different for me, don't worry I wasn't going to just throw them in the shower together lol. But I hope you like where its gotten to, look forward to reading your thoughts and opinions in your lovely reviews


	7. Chapter 7

Luna POV

Sherlock didn't take too long in the shower, and when I had mine I felt so much better and smelt better too, thankful that Sherlock said I could use some of his products, only using for body and hair, I grimaced when I found an eggshell piece in my hair.

"I have to ask, please can we leave our next garbage search for another month, and when we do, I am borrowing an over-all from Lestrade" I say, walking into the living room with a towel wrapped around my hair, wearing a shirt that Sherlock said I could use and a pair of leggings that I had in my bag, yes it sounds strange but you never know what could happen, and today proves that.

"I agree" he says, looking into the suitcase, I sit down in the chair in front of the table and watch him look though the articles of clothing, I frown when I don't see a phone,

"Where's her phone?" I look at him widely, him looking to me as well when we realise that we both said the same thing,

"Oh we had better not be one of those couples that finish each others sentences," he says, looking at me alarmed,

"Technically we spoke at the same time, not finishing, and admit it – you would only be impressed if I was thinking the same as you," I say, daring him to say otherwise, he smiles at me from this,

"I'm going to love being one of those couples" he says, I smirk at this, then look back into the case, checking the front pocket to see if it might be in there, but not finding it.

"Ok its not in the case, it didn't fall out as it was locket closed, it wouldn't have failed out…the killer, he's got it" I say, looking to him, his eyes meeting mine and nodding,

"We need to find him, and he has her phone, if we can find her phone then we can find the killer. We need her mobile number" I say, watching as he looks at the case and find a slip attached to the case with her name and a number, well that was easy, I bring my mobile out…but find it dead,

"My phones dead" I say looking at him apologetically, he wraps his arm around my shoulder earning me a smile as he brings me slightly closer and rubs my back,

"It's alright, I wasn't going to ask you to call anyway, you were a previous police officer, and you're with me which may have been noticed, and I cannot call with my phone as the killer would be able to search it and its on my website…we need another phone" he says,

"We could ask John" he says, I look to him at this alarmed,

"That's putting him at risk" I say, not at all liking the idea of using my brother to call a killer, and he certainly wont be happy either,

"The phone he carries, it has an inbuilt app that can hide his caller ID, my phone doesn't have that as it is quite old, and yours is dead. I wont let any harm come to your brother" he says, looking at me in a way that makes me feel calm, somehow just knowing that I can trust him, I've been with this man all day and some how I just know I can trust him, we may have known one another for a lot longer with the online chats but I suppose that helped in a way, we know what the other is like, hence why I'm not too surprised that he has his arm around me, he's previously told me that he can get protective and feels better when he has what is important to him in sight and in his possession, I suppose this means that I'm important to him, which is a nice feeling.

"Alright, but you'll have to message him" I say, now rubbing the towel on my head a little more before removing it from my head, my curls coming loose, after arranging it a little I see him looking at me surprised,

"What?" I ask, cautiously, what did I do? Does he not like wet hair or something?

"Your hair was straight before, it's naturally curly?" he asks, facing me directly, I nod at this,

"Why do you straighten it?" he asks, I give him a side-ways smile,

"It gets in the way less when its straightened" I say, he looks at it for a little, his hand that was around me starts to stroke through my hair, the feeling of it is very relaxing to me,

"Just when I thought you couldn't get any more beautiful' he says, and there it is, a blush coming onto my cheeks,

"Who would have thought that Sherlock Holmes was such a charmer," I say smiling at him, he smiles at me for this, kissing my forehead,

"Please leave it curly?" he asks, and I can't believe how cute he looks begging, I smile and nod in agreement.

"Something I should warn you about however my dear, is that I use to smoke, but quit, now the best way for me to try and get my brain to work better is by using nicotine patches. I hope it wont startle you too much if you see me using some now to do some thinking" he says, I smile at him for this, rolling the shirts sleeve up and showing him my two patchs I have on my arm, he looks at it surprised then back to my face,

"Marry Me," he says, I laugh at him for this, him laughing as well, bringing me close to his side, me hugging him back,

"Go ahead, I'm going to make some tea, would you like some?" I ask getting up, seeing him getting up too,

"No I prefer coffee, black two sugars please" he says, I nod at this and go into his kitchen, beginning to wonder where he would keep the items required and not wanting to go through someone else's cupboards,

"Sherlock" I say, looking to the opening of the kitchen to the living room, seeing him sitting on the settee against the wall beginning to apply the patches, looking up to me in answer,

"Where do you keep the teas and coffees? I don't want to be rude and be going through your cupboards and invading your privacy," I say, holding my hands together in front of me,

"Um… I don't recall where I placed them, wasn't important at the time so I didn't store it, but I don't have anything to hide Luna honestly" he says, I smile and nod at this, him smiling at me and then going back to his work with the patches. I go into the kitchen and with permission now I start to go through the kitchen cupboards, seeing some surprising items in the cupboards but also interesting as well, chemicals, herbs and a good many other items, this could be fun.

I find the milk in the fridge, also with eyeballs in the fridge as well,

"Sherlock one of these sets of eyeballs looks awfully a lot like Anderson's, did you kill him without me?" I ask, smiling, hearing him chuckle from the living room,

"Don't tempt me" he says, I smirk at this, pouring the milk into my tea and taking our cups into the living room, placing them on placemats on the coffee table in front of the settee he's lying on,

"If you wish you can read a book or use my laptop" he says, his eyes closed, the effects of the patches taking over him, his voice drawn out slightly, I look to the shelves and see a good many books, I look through some and find a fair few of violin sheet music, I take one of the play books and sit on the floor in front of the settee, my back to Sherlock, I don't know what it is but I don't like being away from him for long, I wonder if he feels the same way, but then again it is still very early in the relationship, I shouldn't worry too much, and I should probably keep an eye on myself as well, not wanting to come across as too clingy.

However as I read through some songs in the book, I begin to feel fingers going though my hair, I smile slightly at this, my hair still a little damp, but he doesn't seem to care,

"Do you play," I ask softly, knowing how those patches can be, he makes a questioning sound,

"Violin. Do you play Sherlock?" I ask, turning my head to look over my shoulder, seeing him turn his head towards me, his eyes closed, though opening them ever so slightly,

"Yes, do you like the violin?" he asks groggily, but his eyes seem very focused still,

"I love the violin, have my own in fact" I say, he sleepily smiles at this,

"Your too perfect…if it weren't for my memory I would believe that you were a side effect of the patches" he says, I smirk at this, turning slightly to lean forward and kiss his cheek, him breathing in and exhaling at this,

"I'm not a figment of your imagination Sherlock," I say, looking at him in the eyes his looking back,

"Thank god, this world would go back to being black and white without you here" he says, I smile at him for this, kissing his cheek again and leaning back on the settee, his hand continuing to play in my hair.

Roughly about twenty minutes later I hear the front door open downstairs, and hear footsteps coming up the stairs, I'm going to guess either Lestrade or John, I look in time to see John come into the room, I never even realised that the front door to the flat was open,

"What are you doing?" asks John, who looks at Sherlock then to me sat where I am, I see in his eyes that suspicious look, hmm lets see how smart my brother is,

"Nicotine patch, helps me think. Impossible to sustain a smoking habit in London these days. Bad news for brain work" says Sherlock, my eyes going back to the book, in my mind the music was playing and I hate stopping in the middle of a song, especially as lovely as this.

"It's good news for breathing" says John, I smile at this, those words were one of the reasons why I quit smoking myself,

"Oh, breathing. Breathing's boring" says Sherlock, I hit his arm with the back of my head,

"But necessary for your brain to keep on working, otherwise the absence of oxygen to the brain can come with sever consequences" I say, my eyes not leaving the book,

"Are you reading Cystalize?" asks Sherlock, I look to him to see him looking at me slightly in question, I frown at him for this suspiciously, how did he know that was what I was reading, I nod in answer, my eyes requesting answers,

"When you were talking just now you were silently also humming the song" eh says, looking at me curiously, I frown at this, I've enevr known myself to do that,

"She's always done that, we just never told her because we thought it was nice" says John, I look to him startled, him and the family knew of this but never told me?

"Is that three patches?" asks John, who I see looking to Sherlock again, his doctor mode surfacing,

"It's a three-patch problem" Sherlock says who I see at the corner of my eye has his hands in a prayer position below his chin,

"Well?" I look to John in response, him looking to Sherlock, to me then to Sherlock again in question,

'You asked me to come. I'm assuming it's important" says John, oh yes! Sherlock asked for him to come as we need to use his phone,

"Oh, yeah, of course. Can I borrow your phone?" he asks, as if we had been talking altogether for a while now and not having to have John come all this way from wherever he was to here.

"My phone?" asks John, looking at him confused, I'm not going to get involved unless necessary, so I go back to reading/listening to the music, though still listening to the boys faintly, hearing the disapproval of John from finding that he was apparently on the other side of London, where on earth had he been? Surely his flat isn't that far away.

"Here" says John, I can only assume relenting and handing Sherlock the phone, though Sherlock then gives it to me for me to put the hidden ID on Johns phone,

"Dear brother you really should put a password on your phone, who knows the people who could get hold of your phone and could get all your contacts and sometimes even important information" I say, making sure the app is working and then hand it back to Sherlock,

"So what's this about – the case?" asks John,

"Her case." Says Sherlock softly,

" _Her_ case?" John asks sounding confused, good grief wherever he has been has jumbled his brain a little,

"Her suitcase, yes, obviously. The murderer took her suitcase. First big mistake" Sherlock says,

"Okay, he took her case. So?

"On my desk there's a number. I want you to send a text" says Sherlock, who I can see at the corner of my eye has extended his hand out with what I presume is Johns phone in it to John, I duck my head down slowly to stay out of it, that was a little rude of Sherlock, but while he has more or less just been under the patches effects I'll let him off,

"You brought me here ... to send a text, why couldn't you have used Luna's?" John asks, sounding annoyed, angry, maybe perhaps frustrated,

"My phones dead and I didn't bring the charger with me" I say, looking up at him innocently,

"Text, yes. The number on my desk" says Sherlock.

After a couple of minutes John takes his phone back from Sherlock, but I watch him with my hooded eyes, not going to the desk but to the window and looking out into it, what has gotten him paranoid?

"What's wrong?" asks Sherlock, I hear his head moving I can only assume he is seeing where John has gone also,

"Just met a friend of yours" says John, I raise my eyebrows at this, looking to Sherlock, but seeing him frown in confusion,

"A friend?" he asks,

"An enemy" says John, I frown at this, especially when Sherlock seems to relax at this revelation,

"Oh. Which one?" he asks, I look to him questioningly but he just smiles reassuringly at me, I nod in understanding, nothing to worry about apparently,

"Your arch-enemy, according to him. (He turns towards Sherlock.) Do people have arch-enemies?" John says, I look to Sherlock again, my eye brow raised, seriously? He has an arch enemy? Watching as his eyes are narrowed suspiciously looking at John now,

"Did he offer you money to spy on me?" he asks, sounding quietly rather deeply, I look to John at this, seeing him also looking confused,

"Yes" he answers,

"Did you take it?" Sherlock, my eyes going from Sherlock then back to John, though I think John believes that last question was more about loyalty, whether John would spy on someone he was beginning to know, beginning to be friends with at least that is what I believe this is becoming anyway.

"No" says John, I sigh slightly in relief, though doing this without John knowing, I know John wouldn't do such a think, but the thought of someone spying at all makes the back of my head twitch,

"Pity. We could have split the fee. Think it through next time" he says, I smirk at this, revisiting the urge to laugh slightly, how calmly Sherlock is taking this, sounds like its an almost reoccurrence, so somebody has offered others to spy on Sherlock, who he claims is his arch enemy, but yet he isn't concerned about them, that almost sounds juvenile, which makes me wonder…an old friend? No he wouldn't have taken it as lightly so there is something of loyalty there but not what he would wish to be so it's a loyalty that is out of his hands, family? A man, could be his father but from what I have heard it doesn't sound like him, however I have once remembered Sherlock mentioning he has a brother but has never really spoken about him, hmm interesting family Sherlock.

"Jennifer Wilson. That was ... Hang on. Wasn't that the dead woman?"

I look to John, coming out of my thoughts seeing him holding the label with the woman's name and number on it,

"Yes. That's not important. Just enter the number" says Sherlock, I look behind me and smirk, he looks like a vampire, especially in this light,

These words exactly: 'What happened at Lauriston Gardens? I must have blacked out.'" Says Sherlock,

"'Twenty-two Northumberland Street. Please come.'" Says Sherlock, finishing instruction,

"You blacked out?" asks John, who I see is looking at Sherlock confused, I'm glad I have finished the song, I place it on the coffee table carefully, taking my tea instead,

"What? No. No!" says Sherlock, who suddenly flips his legs, both of them beside me now as he stands up and walks over the coffee table, avoiding the coffee I made him, picking it up before he walked off it,

"Type and send it. Quickly" says Sherlock, bringing the suitcase from the kitchen where he put it earlier, not wanting it in too much a plain sight, setting it down in front of the two armchairs, himself sitting on the armchair. I scoot off the floor and onto the settee itself, leaning back slightly and stretching my legs,

"Have you sent it?" asks Sherlock, his eyes on the case,

"What's the address?" asks John, obviously not noticing that Sherlock brought the case into the living room, placing it on top of the dining chair in front of him,

"Twenty-two Northumberland Street. Hurry up!" Sherlock says impatiently, John tapping away, and I assume he's sent the message, as he lowers his arm to look at Sherlock, and then his eyes go to the pink suitcase, stepping away a little,

"That's ... that's the pink lady's case. That's Jennifer Wilson's case" says John, who I can see is protectively putting his back to me, oh here we go…


	8. Chapter 8

Luna POV

"Yes, obviously." Says Sherlock, his eyes on the case still, then I see him look up to John, the way he is standing and the way he'll be watching Sherlock, a lot of conclusions will be running in Johns head at the moment, but probably wrong,

"Oh, perhaps I should mention: I didn't kill her." says Sherlock sarcastically, I watch Johns reaction, though when he speaks it was quite quick, as if on edge,

"I never said you did,"

"Why not? Given the text I just had you send and the fact that I have her case, it's a perfectly logical assumption," says Sherlock, I nod in agreement,

"Do people usually assume you're the murderer?" asks John,

"Now and then, yes" says Sherlock, I look down at this, remembering all the times the officers – ie – Donovan and Anderson – would always point the finger at Sherlock, I had to restrain myself from putting them in the line of fire at times for how annoying they are, they wouldn't know to put the dots together of a crime scene if it were right in front of them.

I watch as Sherlock lifts his feet up on the chair underneath him, perched a little like a bird, his hands under his chin.

"Okay..." says John, limping across the room and sitting heavily into the armchair on the other side,

"How did you get this?" asks John, looking to the case in question,

"Luna and myself found it. By looking," he says, I smirk at this,

"Where?" John asks,

"The killer must have driven her to Lauriston Gardens. He could only keep her case by accident if it was in the car. Nobody could be seen with this case without drawing attention – particularly a man, which is statistically more likely – so obviously he'd feel compelled to get rid of it the moment he noticed he still had it. Wouldn't have taken him more than five minutes to realise his mistake. We checked every back street wide enough for a car five minutes from Lauriston Gardens... and anywhere you could dispose of a bulky object without being observed. Took us less than an hour to find the right skip," he says, John looking to me and I nod in confirmation,

"Pink. You got all that because you realised the case would be pink?" says John, I roll my eyes at this,

"Well, it had to be pink, obviously" say Sherlock, I nod slightly in agreement, drinking my tea, seeing that Sherlock has grabbed his cup from the top of the fireplace where he places it before and starts sipping, presumably from either hearing or seeing me drink mine that's reminded him of his own drink or he prefers it cold,

"Why didn't I think of that?" says John, though more to himself,

"Because you're an idiot" says Sherlock, I look to him at this meeting his eye, I cock my head to the side, not very happy with what he just called my brother, he is a little slow, not as slow as most people but still that does count,

"No, no, no, don't look like that. Practically everyone is apart form your brilliant sister" he says, I blush at this, looking down, seeing that John saw this but I just look down at my tea that is nearly finished. I stand up and go into the bathroom, wanting to brush my hair now that its dried better now, I walk back into the living room , only now hearing a ringing from a phone

"A few hours after his last victim, and now he receives a text that can only be from her. If somebody had just found that phone they'd ignore a text like that, but the murderer..." but then the ringing stops,

"...would panic" says Sherlock, suddenly flipping the lid to the suitcase closed and stands up, downing his coffee and walks over to where his jacket is hung up beside mine on the door near me, then without me realising he had taken my coat he opens it for me and I smile and go into it, smiling at him when I face him, him returning with his own until I turn away and smile at John who I see watching us, though his eyes going more on Sherlock as I assume they had been talking whilst I was in the other room.

"Have you talked to the police?" asks John,

"Four people are dead. There isn't time to talk to the police" says Sherlock, handing me my bag which I thank him for,

"So why are you talking to me? Luna I understand as she's now your assistant but me…I'm not part of this so why talk to me about this?" he asks, looking at him confused, Sherlock taking his coat off from the hook, I see him look to the mantle piece where his skull was, I noticed it missing before but didn't say anything unless it came up

"Mrs Hudson took my skull" says Sherlock, I smirk at this,

"So I'm basically filling in for your skull?" asks John, who I can tell from all of this is trying his hardest not to feel insulted,

"Relax, you're doing fine" says Sherlock putting his coat on now, us both noticing John not moving,

"Well?" I say, since neither of them will say anything,

"Well what?" asks John, looking at me now,

"Well, you could just sit there and watch telly." I look to John with a smirk knowing he hates doing that unless he is really bored,

"What, you want me to come with you?" John asks, looking at us surprised,

"I like company when I go out – not that Luna isn't pleasant company far from it, but it would be good to have another opinion, and of course I wouldn't want you feeling uncomfortable with the knowledge of me with your sister out at night with a murderer on the loose and you would want to make sure she is safe, especially considering you and I have only just met this morning so your trust in me has yet to be places – understandably. I also think better when I talk aloud. The skull just attracts attention, so..." this making all three of us smile at that, though I have to admit it is rather sweet that Sherlock would consider Johns feelings of being a big brother and respecting his protective side, ever the gentleman.

"Problem?" Sherlock asks, me looking to John, wondering what he will say,

"Yeah, Sergeant Donovan" says john, I swear just her names makes me want to do an eye roll, and from the sigh from Sherlock he feels the same way,

"What about her?" he asks, not really looking that interested, not that I'm surprised, any subject relating to Donovan is as interesting as watching paint dry.

"She said ... You get off on this. You enjoy it," says John, ahh my poor brother, when will he learn?

"And I said "dangerous," and here you are" says Sherlock, extending his elbow out to which I take without hesitation, and walk out of the door,

"Bet you ten that he will follow" I say, smiling knowingly at Sherlock,

"Considering you have grown up with him and know him a lot better then I do my dear I shall decline that bet" he says smiling at me, I smirk and nod, though as we reach the bottom of the stairs I hear John following us downstairs,

"Oh Luna dear! I'm so glad I caught you before you left. The workmen – such lovely boys – are all finished downstairs, you know there isn't a trace of that mould anywhere down there now. I've left the heating on, they said it will help, you just need to leave it for a couple of hours and then we can safely go down there and you can start decorating. And don't worry as landlady I shall be putting some money into the paint and carpets" she says, I smile at her for this, quickly giving her a hug for this,

"Your brilliant Mrs Hudson, I cant wait to be another tenant of yours" I say, she smiles at me for this, giving each other a kiss on the cheek and I retreat back to Sherlock, who has John by his side a this time and we leave the building.


	9. Chapter 9

Luna POV

I have a very good memory, I can remember everything I have done in my life since the age of five, and yet walking down this road with John on one side of me and Sherlock on my other, I cannot remember when I had my arm back around Sherlock's elbow, I have to wonder when John might ask about this behaviour, surely he's seen me and Sherlock getting a little – alright a lot – closer then we were earlier in the day, I wonder when he might approach the subject, I wont lie to him but he knows I like to try and get him to realise on his own, work his brain some.

"Where are we going?" asks John, looking to Sherlock beside me, though I don't miss the seconds glance of my arm in Sherlock's,

"Northumberland Street's a five-minute walk from here" says Sherlock, us all in a nice walking pace,

"You think he's stupid enough to go there?" asks John,

"No – I think he's brilliant enough. I love the brilliant ones. They're always so desperate to get caught" says Sherlock, I smile at this in complete agreement,

"Why?" John asks, I restrain myself from rolling my eyes at this, he reminds me of Lestrade, the amount of times I had to hold back from

SHERLOCK: Appreciation! Applause! At long last the spotlight. That's the frailty of genius, John: it needs an audience" says Sherlock, and I can see John looking pointedly at Sherlock, yes of course Sherlock likes to be in the spotlight for his genius, he isn't the only one, it would be nice to be appreciated for your smarts after all and not looked at like a weirdo

"This is his hunting ground, right here in the heart of the city. Now that we know his victims were abducted, that changes everything. Because all of his victims disappeared from busy streets, crowded places, but nobody saw them go" says Sherlock, looking around the street, like myself, looking at everything, looking at any little thing anything that wouldn't normally stick out and things that do,

"Think! Who do we trust, even though we don't know them? Who passes unnoticed wherever they go? Who hunts in the middle of a crowd?" says Sherlock, I look in my mind, common sense who do we trust without knowing them?

"Dunno. Who?" asks John, looking to Sherlock in question,

"Haven't the faintest. Hungry?" he asks, looking at us, I nod in agreement, linking my free arm with John and we follow Sherlock to a small restaurant. Surprisingly the waiter at the door opens to door for Sherlock upon seeing him first, has Sherlock been here before? Must do due to the recognition that the waiter has for him,

"Thank you, Billy" Sherlock says, confirmation my suspicions, Sherlock takes his coat off, I do the same and follow him to a bench seat, well I say follow, he hasn't released my arm so didn't really have much choice in the matter, not that I'm complaining, wanting to be able to see the outside through the window this seating position makes it not too obvious to those outside that I'm looking, also means I can keep conversation with both Sherlock and John, who sits opposite us, his back to the window,

"Twenty-two Northumberland Street. Keep your eyes on it" says Sherlock, I look from him to John, also looking behind him at the building slightly,

"He isn't just gonna ring the doorbell, though, is he? He'd need to be mad." Says John, he's too used to the army being straight forward, not enough mind power in the army, is very different on the streets,

"He has killed four people" says Sherlock in answer to what John said, its all the answer he needs,

"... Okay" says John, letting it drop.

I hear someone walk over to us from behind, thankful I'm on the other side of Sherlock where my eyes find a gentlemen come over, very obviously pleased to see Sherlock,

"Sherlock. Anything on the menu, whatever you want, free. On the house, for you and for your date and friend, very nice eh!" but the mans words cause my eyes to widen slightly, my eyes looking to John who I see meets mine with surprise, I smile innocently,

"Do you want to eat?" asks Sherlock, looking to John then to me, I smile and nod slightly, taking a menu that he offers seeing a nice range of food choices,

"I'm not his date" says John, I giggle slightly, seeing a smirk play on Sherlock, me being able to hide behind the menu,

"No! I was talking about this beautiful woman, very pretty Sherlock. This man got me off a murder charge" says the man, I blush slightly at the compliment, not seeing the look Sherlock gives when he sees my blush,

"This is Angelo. Three years ago I successfully proved to Lestrade at the time of a particularly vicious triple murder that Angelo was in a completely different part of town, house-breaking" says Sherlock, Angelo shaking Johns hand and walks around and takes my hand and kisses it lightly I smile at him, he's nice, and I love the fact that Sherlock mentioned the house breaking,

"He cleared my name" Angelo says, smiling brightly at me then to John,

"I cleared it a bit. Anything happening opposite?" asks Sherlock, looking at Angelo in question,

"Nothing. But for this man, I'd have gone to prison" Angelo says smiling at me, I grin at him for this,

"You did go to prison," says Sherlock

"I'll get a candle for the table. It's more romantic" says Angelo, walking away

"You may as well eat. We might have a long wait" say Sherlock, I lay the menu down deciding on a Panini, seeing Angelo coming back with a lit tea light in a glass bowl, I incline for Angelo to come over,

"How…did you know?" I ask in hushed voice, asking him curiously, I didn't think that Sherlock or myself gave off the 'couples' look,

"Sherlock is smiling, not a lot as he doesn't normally but you can see the smile on him, and he looks very relaxed, yet I see him around you he is very protective, and he keeps looking at you when you don't notice" he says, that last part in a whisper, I look to Sherlock suddenly to see his eye was looking at me and suddenly looks away at being caught, I look down with a blush,

"Could I have the tuna Panini please" I say, finally looking up to Angelo, he smiles and nods, writing it down on a pad,

"Who is the other gentleman with you?" he asks,

"He's my brother, but I don't think he knows yet, though I believe he is suspicious" I say smirking, he smiles and laughs at this, then goes over to John to take his order then Angelo leaves after a while.

"Is there something you two want to tell me?" asks John suddenly, I look to him at this, seeing him looking from me to Sherlock and back, I look to Sherlock and he looks to me as well, should we tell him or let him figure it out further?

"John I realise that I should have talked to you about this soon, however I do also respect your sisters independence and if you had declined my request then I would not have had much put to further pursue. At seven o clock this evening I asked your sister Luna to be my girlfriend and she accepted" says Sherlock, I watch Sherlock say this to John and when he is finished I look to John to see his reaction, but all he seems to be doing is just staring at Sherlock, oh dear this hasn't gone well,

"John? Are you ok?" I ask, looking at him concerned,

"You two only just met" says John, still looking to Sherlock,

"Technically we met over half a year ago when Luna emailed me about my website and we had been in contact ever since, she knows quite a bit about me as I know quite a bit about her, it was complete chance that we met in person this morning and that she is moving in the basement apartment in our building. You will see that I care very deeply for your sister Luna, I can be very protective but that works out well as I would never let any harm come to Luna where I can help it. I enjoy our conversation as you will have noticed that we are alike in the way that our minds work. if you have any worries what so ever please do speak them, but you must accept that I have no intention of leaving her as I have become very attached to her and am getting very used to being her romantic partner and look forward to seeing how we fair in the future" says Sherlock, I smile at Sherlock though all this, my eyes looking to John after Sherlock has finished, seeing what his reaction to Sherlock's words, seeing that he does appear more relaxed in his posture, however his glance is still the same,

"Very well, I wont stop my sister from having happiness - wouldn't dare as I love her very much, and it is because of that that if you hurt her – ever I will hurt you" he says, I smile lightly at this, my protective older brother, wouldn't change him for the world,

"If there is a time where I do…hurt her john, I would ask that you keep that promise" says Sherlock, my eyes going to Sherlock, feeling rather touched that he would allow john to hurt him for hurting me.

"Here you go, Sherlock's lovely girlfriend a tuna Panini and for her brother the spaghetti please enjoy" says Angelo, I thank him and start eating, not realising until now how hungry I am, noticing that Sherlock didn't order anything but I'll just watch him just in case, I haven't seen him eat today which is admittedly worrying but I wont press unless I see something wrong.

"People don't have arch-enemies." Says John, I look up to John and then to Sherlock, seeing him take a second after looking outside like I was before to then look to John confused,

"I'm sorry?" he asks,

"In real life. There are no arch-enemies in real life. Doesn't happen" says John, looking at him curiously, but Sherlock just looks back out the window not seeming very interested, hmm so this arch enemy of his, he doesn't care for them but doesn't show concern either so he knows that this 'arch enemy' wont hurt him, other wise he would be a little more tense but he isn't, I'm still sticking with family and brother for this.

"Doesn't it? Sounds a bit dull" says Sherlock, I smirk at this, happily putting my fork and knife down picking up a crisp that Angelo had put beside it next to the lettuce and tomatoes that are already gone, I'm a sucker for tomatoes,

"So who did I meet?" asks John,

"What do real people have, then, in their 'real lives'?" asks Sherlock, obviously trying to dodge the subject, I can definitely deduct that he and his brother don't get along, especially with how Sherlock seems to almost viciously want to avoid the topic,

"Friends; people they know; people they like; people they don't like ... Girlfriends, boyfriends..." Johns eyes going between me and Sherlock, I roll my eyes at this, sipping some water that Angelo brought me earlier, I really do need to start drinking more water, especially with how much running I can guess we'll be doing in future,

"Yes, well, as I was saying – dull although the girlfriend part I can happily say is NOT dull," says Sherlock, his eyes I see glancing to me with a smile which I return, giving him a wink, our eyes going back to the window but I still can't see anything out of the ordinary happening out there,

"Look across the street. Taxi" says Sherlock, I frown looking where he says, I must admit that taxi has been there for a while, John turning to look as well,

"Stopped. Nobody getting in, and nobody getting out. Why a taxi? Oh, that's clever. Is it clever? Why is it clever?" says Sherlock,

"Goes un-noticed" I murmur, focusing more on the taxi and the man I can just about make out in the drivers seat

"That's him?" asks John, looking at the taxi confused,

"Don't stare" says Sherlock, though I look down, taking a drink, allowing Sherlock to keep watch, knowing it looks suspicious two people looking never mind three,

"You're staring," says John, I roll my eyes at this,

"We can't all stare" says Sherlock, getting to his feet now, grabbing his coat, I do the same, waiting for him to put his scarf on as well and both head out of the restaurant, though I quickly wave at Angelo which he returns, hearing John behind us.

I look to the taxi the man is by, seeing him look to the restaurant then to us, then hurriedly gets in the taxi, at this without even having to tell one another, the three of us run after him, but without looking which really we should have a car comes to our left at us, Sherlock I see sliding over the bonnet, whereas I jump on top of it, quickly jumping off the bonnet, following after Sherlock, knowing John is behind us, running a few yards up the road but having to stop, both of us realising that we cant catch up to the taxi like this, stopping, hearing John catch up and stop beside Sherlock

"I've got the cab number," says John, I nod at this, that may help for Lestrade,

"Good for you" Sherlock says, I look to him in time to see him raise his hands to either side his head, I frown at this, is he? No there is no way he do a mind map like me is he?

"Right turn, one way, road works, traffic lights, bus lane, pedestrian crossing, left turn only, traffic lights" says Sherlock, but I frown knowing that may be tricky with the traffic and speed the taxi is going, I look in time to see a man coming out of a building nearby, and thanks to my own mind map I know that will take us where Sherlock wants to go, quicker.

Quickly I grab his hand and hurry us to the man, I shove him out of the way before leading us into the building, hearing John apologising to the man, we race u the stairs and out to a metal spiral fire escape staircase leading to the roof. Me having to run quicker as Sherlock has longer legs and can practically take one step with every one of my three, hearing John not far behind us

"Come on, John" shouts Sherlock, us getting to the next metal staircase leading don the side of the building to another door one floor lower, running down the stairs and climbing onto the railing before leaping across the gap to the next building. Both me and Sherlock running across to the other side of the roof and leaping across to the next building at the same time.

"Come on, John. We're losing him!" shouts Sherlock, not hearing John for a little while, he better not have fallen or else I'll kick his ass.

Dropping down onto a walkway along the side of the building, the three of us run onwards, us galloping down another metal staircase, then run to a ledge and drop down into an alleyway before running onwards again. Sherlock leading John and I down the alleyway, knowing he knows where he is going following him easily, Sherlock turns the corner and races down the last part of the alley, me and John only just getting to him when he moans angrily, did we miss him?

But without breaking a stride, he races out of the end of the alley and turns right, with us following after him,

"This way" says Sherlock, me following after him, but hearing John going a wrong way,

"No, this way!" I shout, not wanting to break stride with Sherlock,

"Sorry" says John, following after us, running down the street, hopefully taking a shorter route than the taxi. We head down more alleyways and side streets towards the interception point in Wardour Street. But surprising me Sherlock races out of a side street and hurls himself into the path of the approaching cab, I squeal looking away not wanting to see him hit, but thankfully hearing the screeches of a car coming to a halt, but I heard him being hit by what I can only guess would be the bonnet.

I see Sherlock pull out an I.D. badge and flashes it at the driver as he runs to the right hand side of the cab.

"Police! Open her up!" he shouts, I keep to the pavement, catching my breath slowly, watching him and John converse with the driver and passenger but then walk away, crap how did we miss it, I walk over to them both hearing them talking

"Basically just a cab that happened to slow down" says John, I roll my eyes at this, my elbows at my hips, having my breath caught with me now thankfully,

"Basically" says Sherlock,

"Not the murderer" say John, looking to Sherlock in confirmation,

"Not the murderer, no" says Sherlock, I cross my arms at my chest not happy with him,

"Wrong country, good alibi" says John,

"As they go" says Sherlock, however I walk up to him, his eyes resting on me but then I slap him in the cheek, him looking at me alarmed and surprised afterwards,

"What was that for?" he asks, putting his hand on his cheek as if he didn't believe I just slapped him,

"I had better not see you EVER run in front of a taxi again Sherlock Holmes or else we are going to have serious problem in this relationship" I say, looking him in the eye, him looking at me in the eye as well.

"I apologise, I did not in fact mean to get hit but…I wasn't thinking and…being in a relationship is new to me, I didn't think what that would do to you and I am sorry. I will avoid getting hit by a vehicle at all times now, for you" he says, I restrain any tears from coming out and nod, but quickly walk over and hug him, feeling him instantly wrap his arms around me, breathing deeply to make sure I don't cry, I refuse to look like an emotional wreck when he is standing well in front of me – but he could have been seriously injured.

"Hey, where-where did you get this? Here." Says John, I come out of Sherlock's arms though he didn't seem to want to let go, leaving his arm around my shoulders but I look at what John is indicating to see a police ID, I look at it confused, to see the name on it, I look to Sherlock with raised eyebrows,

"Detective Inspector Lestrade?" I say, looking at him, a side-ways smile there, knowing he's been caught,

"Yeah. I pickpocket him when he's annoying. You can keep that one, I've got plenty at the flat." He says after handing it to John to look at, seeing him nodding and then suddenly giggling, I frown at him for this,

"What?" asks Sherlock,

"Nothing, just: 'Welcome to London.'" Says John, I laugh at this, hearing Sherlock also chucking, however when I look to see Sherlock I see him looking down the road, John also following our gazes, seeing a police officer who I can only presume has gone to investigate why the taxi stopped in the middle of the road, and I see the passenger pointing towards us, crap!

"Got your breath back?" asks Sherlock, slowly taking his arm from around my shoulders, knowing it will be difficult for us to run like that,

"Ready when you are" says John,

"Race you both home" I say, then quickly turning and legging it, hearing the other two running behind me, but I cant help the grin, I love this!

I look to my side seeing Sherlock who looks to me and smiling also, taking my hand and us running down the road with John on my other side. I love this job!


	10. Chapter 10

Luna POV

"I win!" I shout happily, having had to let go of Sherlock's hand a few streets down I made it more of a race, and turn in time to see Sherlock and John stop in front of me, all of u breathing hard but grinning like maniacs, I laugh as we open the front door and go into the hallway, John handing his Jacket on a hook on the wall, I put my coat up next to his and notice Sherlock drape his cot over the bottom of the bannisters,

"Okay, that was ridiculous. That was the most ridiculous thing I've ever done," says John, us all chuckling with our backs to the wall, still admittedly catching our breaths

"And you invaded Afghanistan" Sherlock says, making me and John giggle loudly, Sherlock joining in the laughter,

"That wasn't just me" says John, causing us to chuckle more,

"Why aren't we back at the restaurant?" John asks,

"Oh, they can keep an eye out. It was a long shot anyway," says Sherlock after waving his dismissively,

"So what were we doing there?" asks John, him looking at Sherlock curiously, Sherlock clearing his throat from all the deep breathing,

"Oh, just passing the time. And proving a point" he says, looking at John now, I follow his gaze, though without John being able to see I notice something missing from John, something that I had noticed while we were running on the rooftops, it was niggling in the back of my brain but I didn't take much notice, I only heard two footsteps running well behind myself and Sherlock, but he was missing his walking stick,

"What point?" asks John, looking at Sherlock curiously,

"You. Mrs Hudson! Doctor Watson will take the room upstairs!" Sherlock shouts towards Mrs Hudson's apartment,

"Says who?" asks John, well I know why he is defensive, he hasn't realised yet,

"Says the man at the door" says Sherlock, and suddenly three knocks come from the door, I look to the door to John, then see him go to the door, opening it and stepping out but I can hear Angelo's voice from outside,

"Sherlock texted me. He said you forgot this" he says, and I can see him handing John his walking stick, John looks at it slightly surprised and looks back towards Sherlock and I, I grin at this, leaning backwards against the wall more, happily feeling my heart not beating so much now.

But just as John walks over back inside after saying his thanks to Angelo who I waved at again, I see Mrs Hudson come out of her flat and hurry over to us, looking upset and a little tearful

"Sherlock, what have you done?" she asks, I look at her worriedly then to Sherlock confused, he himself looking the same, and facing her,

"Mrs Hudson?" he asks, looking at her questioningly,

"Upstairs" she says, but that's all she says before Sherlock runs upstairs, me and John following, and surprised to see Lestrade sitting in the armchair facing us, with other police officers around the flat going through Sherlock's possessions, I watch as Sherlock storms over to Lestrade not happy, not surprising, Lestrade had better not do this when I move in.

"What are you doing?" he asks Lestrade, John and I staying by the doorway

"Well, I knew you'd find the case. I'm not stupid" he says,

"You can't just break into my flat" says Sherlock,

"And you can't withhold evidence. And I didn't break into your flat" he says, I frown at this, what else could this be?

"Well, what do you call this then?" asks Sherlock, I look at the officers, watching them with what they're doing, making sure they don't break anything.

"It's a drugs bust" says Lestrade, I look at him alarmed from this, then to Sherlock, no way…

"Seriously?! This guy, a junkie?! Have you met him?!" says John, going to Sherlock's defence, but Sherlock turns and walks over to us, biting his lip nervously,

"John..." says Sherlock, but I don't think John is paying attention, however Sherlock's eyes meet mine, mine asking him a lot of questions but I see shame in his eyes,

"I'm pretty sure you could search this flat all day, you wouldn't find anything you could call recreational" says John, but I nudge his side catching his attention,

"John, you probably want to shut up now." Sherlock says, this finally getting John to look at Sherlock,

JOHN: Yeah, but come on...No" John now looking at Sherlock in shock and disbelief,

"What?" asks Sherlock

"You?" asks John, looking at him slightly suspicious and with disbelief again,

"Shut up!" Sherlock says angrily, turning back to Lestrade,

"I'm not your sniffer dog" he says, I look to Lestrade at this, not sure what to say at this point but I wont let anyone bully Sherlock,

"No, Anderson's my sniffer dog" says Lestrade, but my eyes widen, seeing Lestrade inclining for the kitchen I move slightly to see the sliding door to the kitchen open to see a lot more officers in there…and Anderson, and I was having such a good evening.

"Anderson, what are you doing here on a drugs bust?" asks Sherlock angrily, I cross my arms at this, looking down at Lestrade, him suddenly looking up at me seeing my displeased face, and he actually looks guilty from this

"Oh, I volunteered," says Anderson snidely, I look to him with a glare, feeling a rage within that they had better not unleash or they will be sorry.

"They all did. They're not strictly speaking on the drugs squad, but they're very keen" says Lestrade, I look down at him with my eyes, him seeming to shrink away at this, but then something else catches my attention, Donovan, I resist the urge to scowl, but then see the jar with human eyes inside,

"Are these human eyes?" she asks,

"Put those back!" shouts Sherlock, who I see glaring at her angrily

"They were in the microwave!" she says, my eyes widen when Sherlock looks confused at what she said,

"I didn't put them there…" he says, then looks to me, I look at him guiltily,

"I was going to ask…if I could do an experiment with them – I was going to replace them I swear!" I say, his eyes becoming soft compared to how angry he was previously,

"Where the hell were you going to replace human eyeballs?" demands Donovan, I glare at her for this, walking over to her and snatching the jar from her,

"If your not careful I'll be adding yours and your lovers onto the list" I sneer at her, she backs away quickly her eyes looking at me fearfully,

"Calm down Luna" says Sherlock, wrapping his arm around me, pulling me away, me letting him do so, his presence helping me calm down,

"Keep looking, guys" says Lestrade, who stands up now and turns to Sherlock,

"Or you could help us properly and I'll stand them down" he says, I frown at him for this,

"This is childish" says Sherlock, obviously angry, but his hold on me is still strong,

"Well, I'm dealing with a child. Sherlock, this is our case. I'm letting you in, but you do not go off on your own. Clear?" says Lestrade,

"Oh, what, so-so-so you set up a pretend drugs bust to bully me?" asks Sherlock, glaring at Lestrade, I glare at him for this, he knows how I feel about bullying.

"It stops being pretend if they find anything" says Lestrade,

"I am clean!" shouts Sherlock, but before he had, he placed his hand that was around my waist over my ear and leaned my head carefully against his side so I would jump or so it wouldn't hurt my ears, I smile at this, he really is wonderful, and does not deserve this,

"Is your flat? All of it?" says Lestrade, I don't believe this he's grasping at straws now,

"I don't even smoke" says Sherlock, carefully pulling me away to bring his shirts sleeve up to show his patches from earlier,

"Neither do I" says Lestrade showing his patch as well, I roll my eyes at this,

"Alright that's enough! Your both grown men, Lestrade do not say anything about cleanliness I do not want to have to remind you of what I saw at your Christmas party at your house. I may not have known Sherlock for long but I know for certain that he does not deal with drugs, you know full well that I worked in that area for five years and would know a drug dealer four miles away and with just a picture of them at their best. Now lets get back to the case, we cannot afford to let innocents die, four is more than enough" I say, both of them looking at me and I know John was watching me proudly, I can also hear that the officers in the kitchen had heard me considering that they have all gone quiet,

"So let's work together. We've found Rachel" says Lestrade, I look to him for this, thankful that we are getting on with this,

"Who is she?" asks Sherlock, I look to Lestrade with full attention,

"Jennifer Wilson's only daughter" says Lestrade,

"Her daughter? Why would she write her daughter's name? Why?

ANDERSON: Never mind that. We found the case" says Anderson, I turn and look at him, I swear if I could he would be on fire right now, watching as he pathetically points to the pink case,

"According to someone, the murderer has the case, and we found it in the hands of our favourite psychopath" he says, I am an inch away from punching him,

"I'm not a psychopath, Anderson. I'm a high-functioning sociopath. Do your research" Sherlock says, I smirk at him for this, seeing a glimpse of a smile, but I can tell his mind is still at work for the revelation of the identity of Rachel

"You need to bring Rachel in. You need to question her. I need to question her" says Sherlock

"She's dead" says Lestrade, I close my eyes at this, damn, but there could be a connection there, was she killed the same way perhaps?

"Excellent! How, when and why? Is there a connection? There has to be" says Sherlock,

"Well, I doubt it, since she's been dead for fourteen years. Technically she was never alive. Rachel was Jennifer Wilson's stillborn daughter, fourteen years ago" says Lestrade, I frown at this, why would Jennifer carve her dead daughters name into wood, which would have been very painful without reason especially if had nothing to do with her death

(John grimaces sadly and turns away. Sherlock, on the other hand, just looks "

"No, that's ... that's not right. How ... Why would she do that? Why?" says Sherlock, I look to him for this, trying to figure it out with him,

"Why would she think of her daughter in her last moments?(!) Yup – sociopath; I'm seeing it now" says Anderson, I turn to him again him looking at me startled from my movement,

"Of course she would have more then likely thought about her daughter Anderson, any idiot would know that – even you, but there is a difference between thinking of them and scratched her name on the floor with her fingernails. She was dying. It took effort. It would have hurt. She wouldn't have done it without reason to" I say, he looks away from this obviously realising his mistake, I turn to see Sherlock pace back and forth across the room,

"You said that the victims all took the poison themselves, that he makes them take it. Well, maybe he ... I don't know, talks to them? Maybe he used the death of her daughter somehow" says John, I look to him at this and smile proudly at that, that's my brother!

"Yeah, but that was ages ago. Why would she still be upset?" asks Sherlock, but then looks at me and John since we somehow became stood together, looking at us hesitantly, all of us noticing how quiet the flat has become.

"Not good?" asks Sherlock, looking at us awkwardly,

"Bit not good, yeah" says John, I sigh at this,

"Sherlock imagine someone you loved and cared for was suddenly taken away from you, died or something, years later wouldn't you still be upset?" I ask, looking at him, knowing if I explain it this way for him to think about then he may understand better and put it into a memory box of his. But I don't realise until a minute later that he had still been looking at me, but its then I notice that the way he is looking at me. I watch him carefully, seeing…sorrow, pain? What is he thinking of?

"I understand now, of course she would still be upset, heartbroken in fact" he says, his eyes fixed on me.

Now I realise, I think he just imagined what it would be like to lose me…

Without thinking of what the others would think, I walk over to him and wrap my arms around him, feeling him wrap his around me,

"I'm not going anywhere" I whisper, only for him to hear, feeling him kiss my head in response.


	11. Chapter 11

Luna POV

"She's trying to tell us something" says Sherlock, after seeing me sit down on the seat, when I see any of the officers looking at me after Sherlock and my display earlier, they were all looking at me in shock, but I just glare at them for it, who are they to judge?

I see Mrs Hudson come to the door of the living room, looking at us confused,

"Isn't the doorbell working? Your taxi's here, Sherlock" she says, I frown at this, when did he order a taxi?

"I didn't order a taxi. Go away" he says continuing to pace the room,

"Oh, dear. They're making such a mess. What are they looking for?" she asks,

"It's a drugs bust, Mrs Hudson" says John, him stood by me, his hadn't on my shoulder which I smile up at him for, hoping that its getting easier for him knowing that me and Sherlock are dating.

"But they're just for my hip. They're herbal soothers" she says, I smile at this, I prefer those to ones from the pharmacy, much more natural and I know that way what has gone into my body,

"Shut up, everybody, shut up! Don't move, don't speak, don't breathe. I'm trying to think. Anderson, face the other way. You're putting me off" says Sherlock, me and John sharing a grin,

"What? My face is?!" he asks, looking insulted, well now he knows how we feel when we're forced to look at it, how Donovan likes it I will never know,

"Everybody quiet and still. Anderson, turn your back" says Lestrade, everyone taking his order, all but one of course

"Oh, for God's sake!" he says, but I look at him directly,

"Turn your back before I kick it" I say threateningly, he glares at me for this, but one look at Lestrade and he turns around

"Come on, think. Quick!" Sherlock says,

"What about your taxi?" Mrs Hudson asks, but my eyes widen when I watch Sherlock turn to her and shout at her, and she turns and hurries away, I stand up and flick him in the temple, but he doesn't say or do anything,

"Oh. You'll have to do that more often that seems to work" he says, looking at me surprised, I look at him confused,

"Ah! She was clever, clever, yes! She's cleverer than you lot and she's dead. Do you see, do you get it? She didn't lose her phone, she never lost it. She planted it on him" he says, my eyes widen at this, she was brilliant! Of course! She didn't lose it, she wanted someone to catch her murderer so she planted it on him,

"When she got out of the car, she knew that she was going to her death. She left the phone in order to lead us to her killer" Sherlock says,

"But how?" asks Lestrade, but both me and Sherlock look at him confused,

"Wha...? What do you mean, how?" asks Lestrade, looking at us confused,

"Rachel!" he shouts, looking at the others happily, but them all looking at him blankly,

"Don't you see? Rachel!" he shouts, but still they look at us blankly, I shake my head, how can they be so stupid, I hear Sherlock laugh in disbelief

"Oh, look at you lot. You're all so vacant. Is it nice not being me? It must be so relaxing. Rachel is not a name," he says,

"Then what is it?" asks John, looking at Sherlock, I can tell he's getting annoyed now,

"John, on the luggage, there's a label. E-mail address" says Sherlock, at this John goes to the case looking at the label

"Er, jennie dot pink at mephone dot org dot uk" he says, whilst saying this, Sherlock went to his computer notebook, I walk over behind him, watching him work,

"Oh, I've been too slow. She didn't have a laptop, which means she did her business on her phone, so it's a smartphone, it's e-mail enabled" he says, at this I put my arms around his shoulders, him moving his arms and letting me take over from behind him, me typing in Mephone's website and typing in the email address into the username's address box,

"So there was a website for her account. The username is her e-mail address..." he says, my face next to him as I begin typing in the password, knowing from the corner of my eye that he smiling brightly at me,

... and all together now, the password is?" he says, though knowing I have already put it in, seeing who can say it first, not needing me to,

"Rachel" says John, standing next to us,

"So we can read her e-mails. So what?" asks Anderson, I hit my head on Sherlock's shoulder, my god he really is stupid,

"Anderson, don't talk out loud. You lower the I.Q. of the whole street. We can do much more than just read her e-mails. It's a smartphone, it's got GPS, which means if you lose it you can locate it online. She's leading us directly to the man who killed her" says Sherlock, stroking my head slightly, I raise my head looking at the screen,

"Unless he got rid of it" says Lestrade,

"We know he didn't" says John, I look at him slightly confused, but seeing Sherlock still looking at the screen impatiently,

"Come on, come on. Quickly!" says Sherlock as if talking to the computer, I hear heels clicking on the wooden stairs,

"Sherlock, dear. This taxi driver..." she says carefully, if he shouts at her again I will smack him, he carefully gets to his feet as to not catch me as I am right behind him and walks over to Mrs Hudson,

"Mrs Hudson, isn't it time for your evening soother?" he asks, while John sits down in the chair where Sherlock was, watching the spinning clock on the screen, only three minutes and it will tell us where the phone is.

"We need to get vehicles, get a helicopter" says Sherlock who I see looking to Lestrade, I walk over to the kitchen, tired of these lot in here now,

"Alright out now! If you haven't found anything now then there isn't anything to find, now out" I say, watching as most of them leave, i incline for Donovan and Anderson to leave the kitchen, waiting until they have walked out until I close the doors behind me, knowing the others closed the back door leading to the hallway, I suddenly receive a kiss on the cheek from Sherlock, I smile at him for this, knowing he's thanking me for getting them out.

"We're gonna have to move fast. This phone battery won't last for ever," says Sherlock,

"We'll just have a map reference, not a name" says Lestrade,

"It's a start!" says Sherlock, going to him now,

"Sherlock..." says John, I look to him to see him looking at the computer screen,

"It narrows it down from just anyone in London. It's the first proper lead that we've had" says Sherlock to Lestrade, I walk over to John to see where the location is, but my eyes widen,

"Sherlock..." John says, thankfully Sherlock comes over looking over John's shoulder,

"What is it? Quickly, where?" he asks,

"It's here. It's in 221 Baker Street" says John, I frown at this,

"How can it be here? How?" he asks, I look around, but knowing that it didn't fall out, we looked all over the place inside and out of the case, I even checked in the hallway before just in case,

"Well, maybe it was in the case when you brought it back and it fell out somewhere" says Lestrade,

"What, and I didn't notice it? Me? I didn't notice? And Luna was there with me she didn't see it either, two pairs of eyes couldn't miss a phone" says Sherlock,

"Anyway, we texted him and he called back" says John, I nod at Lestrade in confirmation when he looks to me in question,

"Guys, we're also looking for a mobile somewhere here, belonged to the victim..." says Lestrade, some of the others from before start looking around,

"If I say or hear anything breaking I, you WILL be paying for it" I say, watching them all, I go to Lestrade,

"We need others to be ready – on call just to be safe" I say, he nods in agreement at this,

"Sherlock, you okay?" asks John, I look over to Sherlock seeing him looking like he's looking out into space,

"What? Yeah, yeah, I-I'm fine." He says, I frown at this, slowly walking over to him,

"So, how can the phone be here?" asks John, looking to him in question,

"Dunno" he says, I come to stand beside him, looking at him worriedly,

"I'll try it again" says John, looking back at the screen, I place my hand on Sherlock's arm, his focus going straight to me as if just realising I'm here,

"What's happening?" I ask quietly, believing him not wanting the others to know yet at what he may have just realised,

"Have Lestrade follow the phone in exactly half an hour. It's the taxi driver Luna, but I cant allow you to come with me, I don't want to see you get hurt or in harms way, I swore to John that I wouldn't. Trust me I know what I'm doing and I'll be careful" he says, I watch him as he says this, fear building as he spoke, the corner of my eye going to the silhouette of the man in the corridor behind Mrs Hudson, then look back to Sherlock,

"If ANYTHING goes wrong, get out of there, stop whatever it is you're doing and get out. Please, I don't want to imagine you not in this world" I say, he turns to me from this,

"I will. Stay safe, stay out of sight and keep John with you" he says, I nod at this, I look to John seeing him and Lestrade talking and focused solely on the computer screen, then quickly without thinking I kiss him, not on the cheek or head as we had both been doing all day, but on the lips, feeling him kissing back in an instant, then I let go taking a deep breath and looking him in the eye,

"We wont be far away" I say, he nods at this then goes for his coat, I walk over to the kitchen to look busy,

"Where are you going?" asks John, who I presume is seeing Sherlock going to the front door,

"Fresh air. Just popping outside for a moment. Won't be long," he says, then I go into my hand bag and look to see what I keep there at all times, my hand gun. Knowing what needs to be done


	12. Chapter 12

Sherlock POV

I didn't predict that to happen, I had planned on keeping to waiting for such a step forward as that later on in my relationship to Luna, but the fear in her eyes explained it all, I must admit I myself felt the urge to do such a bold move, not knowing for certain what could happen with the killer I am walking towards. But I didn't want to scare her off or push her too soon, but was delighted to that she took charge, never thinking I would be happy about that.

But there isn't a shed of regret within myself for that kiss, it brought my mind to a halt, like a sudden cold rush but pleasant, and gradually got warmer, I felt the most comfortable I had ever felt in my life, and it only took a kiss from Luna, she is no doubt about it, special, and every thought I had suddenly included her in them, like my mind has already accepted her into my life and possibly my future.

I open the front door and stop at the doorstep, shrugging my coat on, my heart beat calm even after the rush I had earlier upstairs, but the kiss I received seems to have calmed me and excited me, helped me to keep my confidence, I never had that before I am always calm in these kind of situations but…its as though I know I have the goal to get back, to stay alive, before admittedly I didn't, just wanting to solve the puzzle not caring for the consequences, but now, I have something to come home to…good grief I know if my mother heard me say that she would have cooed. But admittedly its correct, and that feeling I will keep with me, my drive to stay alive.

My eyes find the cab easy enough with the driver leaned against it casually,

"Taxi for Sherlock 'olmes" the driver says, I had to restrain myself from rolling my eyes at the accent, stepping forward after closing the front door behind me,

"I didn't order a taxi" I say, watching him, taking note of everything about him from his clothes, to the way he holds himself, not a care in the world.

"Doesn't mean you don't need one" he says with an almost knowing smile, is that the speech he gave to the victims? A lure to pull them in, to get into their heads?

"You're the cabbie. The one who stopped outside Northumberland Street. It was you, not your passenger" I say, mentally kicking myself, being so focused on the passenger when I should have taken more notice of the driver.

"See? No-one ever thinks about the cabbie. It's like you're invisible. Just the back of an 'ead. Proper advantage for a serial killer" he says, me walking a few steps closer to him, but look up towards the windows of the flat while asking him the next question,

"Is this a confession?" I ask, looking back to him curiously,

"Oh, yeah. An' I'll tell you what else: if you call the coppers now, I won't run. I'll sit quiet and they can take me down, I promise" he says, I frown at him for this, why would he want to just hand himself in?

"Why?" I ask,

"'Cause you're not gonna do that." He says, he seems to think himself quite confident, like he believes he is in control,

"Am I not?" I ask, an amused smile on my lips,

"I didn't kill those four people, Mr 'olmes. I spoke to 'em ... and they killed themselves. An' if you get the coppers now, I promise you one thing. I will never tell you what I said." He says, and just like that, I feel trapped, the promise of no answers, like being asked to solve a riddle and never finding the answer. He starts to walk around the cab towards the drivers side,

"No-one else will die, though, and I believe they call that a result" I say, taking back the control, this making him stop and face me again

"An' you won't ever understand how those people died. What kind of result do you care about?" he asks, I freeze at this, watching as he gets in and closes the door, settling into his seat and pretending to ignore me. I bite my lip in annoyance and walk closer to the cab, looking back at the flat windows, a little surprised to see Luna looking through the curtains at me, a worried look on her face, I nod at her remembering the promise I made to her, and she nods back,

"If I wanted to understand, what would I do?" I ask, after bending slightly, looking at the driver through the passenger side window,

"Let me take you for a ride" he says, I narrow my eyes at him for this, what kind of fool does he take me for,

"So you can kill me too?" I say,

"I don't wanna kill you, Mr 'olmes. I'm gonna talk to yer ... and then you're gonna kill yourself. And if none of this is incentive enough, I can always go now and wait until your little girlfriend is alone and pick her up. And you wont ever see her again, and you wont know what killed her" he says, I glare at him as soon as he mentions Luna, I've never felt such a burst of rage come from myself like this, I have admitted to Luna that I can be possessive – protective of my possession of the things and people I care about, but never before has that been tested, and now I can feel that rage of being tested, or hearing someone threatening not me – no I could take that very easily – but threatening Luna, the one woman who has ever held such a candle within my heart…no that will not do.

After a few seconds of calming myself, not wanting him to be more satisfied in the knowledge that his threat has irked me, I get into the back of the cab, I will find answers and then I am going to make this man pay for threatening my Luna.

Luna POV

I watch as Sherlock leaves, John coming up to me in time to see when Sherlock got into the cab, I don't say anything to John, knowing he has questions, but I told Sherlock I would give him time, and I trust him

"He just got in a cab. It's Sherlock. He just drove off in a cab" he says, I look to see him looking to Lestrade, though I see Donovan now standing beside Lestrade, tutting in irritation, but its more irritating her tutting then anything else, as if she knows what's going on.

"I told you, he does that. Though this time without his girlfriend" she says, looking to me, but I don't deny it, why? I just meet her eye, daring her to say anything else about mine and Sherlock's relationship, but she backs down and looks to Lestrade,

"He bloody left again" she says, walking towards the other officers in the corridor and the ones still in the living room,

"We're wasting our time!" there it is again her getting attention,

"I'm calling the phone. It's ringing out" says John, Lestrade I can see is watching John, listening out for a phone ringing,

"If it's ringing, it's not here" says Lestrade, John lowering his phone and reaching to the computer,

"I'll try the search again" he says, I nod at him for this, we need to keep a track of where Sherlock and the killer is,

"Does it matter? Does any of it? You know, he's just a lunatic, and he'll always let you down, and you're wasting your time. All our time" she says, but before I can let Lestrade be swayed by him, I walk over to them both, them both looking to me from seeing me go over to them, and I look directly at Donovan,

"The Jacqueline twins" I say, looking at her, she knows what I'm talking about, I see it in her eyes but she doesn't let her facial expression changes,

"What?" she says,

"The November opera, the drug bust on Westword Street, the house breaking on fifth, the bank robbery of April last year – who solves them?" I ask, not letting her look away, my eyes piercing into hers, but I know she knows that she can't say anything, she's been beaten, because she knows full well of whom I'm talking about, but she never likes to admit what he does do for them, only the negative.

I look to Lestrade, seeing him looking at me with renowned vigour, remembering each of those cases and who got them the answers they desperately needed.

"The man who solved those crimes, the man who saved ALL of your hides, the man who helped you get your position Lestrade, is NOT a lunatic, has NEVER let you down, and as far as wasting time, listening to this woman and Anderson is the best example whenever they open their mouths. You know damn well you can trust Sherlock, I trust him, John trusts him, and I know you do too Lestrade" I say, looking at him, he straighten at this, and nods in agreement.

"Now if I may sir, the rest of you besides the Lieutenant will leave this building and go back to the station, and wait for a call, if I know Sherlock Holmes then I would bet he will find the real lunatic and when he does he will need YOUR help. Now get out" I say, looking at them all and without even needing to look at Lestrade they all file out.

After they all left I exhale a breath, relaxing my shoulders,

"Hey, you'd have made a good leader" says Lestrade, I turn to look at him and smile,

"Have your phone handy, we need a brew. John are you going to follow the laptop's satnav of the phone?" I ask, looking to John who I see is looking at me with astonishment and then quickly blinks to get back to the present, I smile at this, I think I just made my brother proud of me.

"Y-yes, I can, its moved away from here, but I can track it" he says,

"Wouldn't we be best following him?" asks Lestrade, I shake my head at this no,

"The killer knows what I look like, knows what you look like and will be looking for someone to be following them, especially in a few cars. John can keep a level head and he can keep in touch with us when he finds Sherlock. John if you will, when you get to the location where Sherlock and the killer is, you need to ring it in and we will be there. But under no circumstances do you go inside wherever they are understand?" I say, he nods at this, its strange telling my big brother what to do, but I need to make sure he is safe, I know he can handle himself but I would never ask him to go into an unknown terrain without knowing what is going on first.

I watch as John leaves, giving me a hug before he goes and leaves the building.

"So, when exactly did you and Sherlock get together, surprised I never got told of it" says Lestrade, the both of us sitting down in the armchairs near the fireplace,

"Today after we came back from finding the case in a tip" I say, he laughs at this, me laughing along with him, I don't think I'll ever forget how me and Sherlock got together, that's something to remember and laugh about in the future,

"I've got to admit though, I cant think of a better person for him, you were always the smart one in the station, cant remember the amount of times you saved my ass in some of the investigations, regret not letting you onto the field with us" he says, I smile at him for this, but then there's a question that I have always wanted to ask him,

"Why didn't you? Let me on the field that is?" I ask, looking at him curiously, he looks to me then looks down,

"I couldn't bare to think of you out there, in danger, at least I knew that you were back in the station where it was safe. The past few years I began thinking of you as a little annoying sister who knew everything, and I didn't want to think of what might happen if I had put you in the field and you got hurt, the wife would never forgive me" he says, I smile at him for this, truly touched that he thinks me as a sister,

"Was another reason why I put you with Sherlock as his assistant, I wanted to make sure you would be paid well for the job, it's a bit more then what you got being on the desk, and I knew that you would be safe with Sherlock, I never would have imagined him taking a liking to you the way he did but he's never purposely put anyone in danger, and is protective to his friends" he says, I smile and nod at this in agreement,

"And of course it gets you out of the range of Anderson and Donovan" he says, I smirk at this,

"For that I will be eternally grateful, how you put up with them I will never know" I say,

"Well when they're not opening their mouths they do do good work" he says, I nod at this slightly, not wanting to go into an argument about how terrible they do their work, I've seen Andersons work area and it isn't pretty.

Suddenly I hear a ringing and see him et his mobile out, standing up and listening to the other end of the phone, I wait patiently, not wanting to think of the worse case scenario,

"Sherlock's fine, possibly under shock, saw the killer get shot, but doesn't know who by as the bullet was shot from outside, lets get there quickly" he says, I nod at this quickly following him out,

"What about John?" I ask, as we get into his car,

"They didn't say, but I'm sure he's alright" he says, I cross my fingers at this, a childish superstition, but it was something that John got into my head that I could never get out, a silent prayer that my brother is alright.

Hope you are all enjoying this, have barlet stopped typing my wrists are killing but just enjoying it so much haha! Let me know what you think! Oh I should also mention that in this version Sherlock wasn't going to take the pill, and the killer had a second gun that was aiming at Sherlock and would have shot him if not for John shooting him instead.


	13. Chapter 13

Luna POV

Thankful that Lestrade had his siren on to get through the traffic quicker, we parked at the side of the road of college within ten minutes, I see all the police cars and a couple of ambulances around the area already. But looking at the ambulances has my heart beating hoping that neither men I cant currently see are not in them or in one on its way to a hospital. I quickly get out of the car and look around, not seeing either of them, until I look in time to see Sherlock being walked out of the college building doors by a couple of policemen.

Without thinking I run to him, officers and doctors avoiding me seeming to sense that I am not going to stop. Seeing look up at hearing him hear my shoes hitting the floor with my running towards him and presumably recognising me as I get a little closet to him, he opens his arms from where they were tucked into his coat pockets and catches me as I run into him, wrapping my arms around him, not able to stop a couple of tears that I didn't realise I had been holding. His arms tightening around me, keeping me which I'm thankful for,

"Shhh I'm alright, I kept my promise" he says, I nod at this, not able to let go,

"Leave them alone" I hear Lestrade say, having I assume just caught up to us and speaking to some officers, I don't care what they think of my previous display.

I feel Sherlock's hand come up and stroke the back of my head, the movement simple but yet makes me feel so safe with him.

"Are you hurt? Injured anywhere?" asks Lestrade, at his words I step back slightly looking at Sherlock, his face seeing no bruises or cuts

"I'm fine – honestly, nothing broken or anything, I promise" he says, looking at me, I nod at this, chewing on my lip still feel like I'm shaking, the thought of possibly losing him.

He brings me to his side with one arm, instinctively I wrap my arms around him, I cant understand why but my brain feels like its frozen, and cant accept that he is safe and alive, and feeling him in my arms and feeling that heartbeat under my ear just makes me feel like I can breath easier,

"So what was the motive?" asks Lestrade, as we start walking away from the building,

"For every person he killed, he had a sponsor who would put money towards his children, whom he hadn't seen in over three years, he was also dying from a disease and wanted to out-live others in his own sick way" says Sherlock, I frown at this, not expecting that,

"Do we have a name of this sponsor?" asks Lestrade,

"Yes Moriarty" says Sherlock, I frown at this, and I swear I've heard that name before, but where?

"Just want you to sit in there so they can check you over, just to be safe" says Lestrade, inclining to the ambulance,

"What? Why I said I'm fine" says Sherlock, I look up to him at this,

"Please? To put my mind at rest" I say, he looks down at me for this and sighs in acceptance, with his other hand stroking my hair and kisses my forehead, how can such a small thing make such a big difference.

We both sit down on the back of the ambulance me watching the doctors check him over, thankfully confirming that he really is fine, but kept on trying to put a blanket on him, but he just put it over me, I smile at him for this, then giggle when the doctor got another blanket and put it over Sherlock's shoulder, this making Sherlock sigh in annoyance,

"Why have I got this blanket? They keep putting this blanket on me" asks Sherlock; I look in front of us to see Lestrade walking over,

"Yeah, it's for shock" he says, I smirk at this, he knows Sherlock isn't in shock,

"I'm not in shock" he says annoyed,

"Yeah, but some of the guys wanna take photographs" says Lestrade with a grin and I see Sherlock rolling his eyes,

"Hey any of those with me in it I want sent to me, I want to see those and approve them. Or else they get in trouble for taking photographs without either our permission" I say, this making Lestrade chuckle and nod in agreement,

"So, the shooter. No sign?" Sherlock asks,

"Cleared off before we got 'ere. But a guy like that would have had enemies, I suppose. One of them could have been following him but... got nothing to go on" says Lestrade, I frown at this, a mysterious shooter killing the man who almost killed Sherlock,

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Says Sherlock who I can see is looking at Lestrade pointedly, I smirk at this, I'd be able to deduct this mystery myself but I haven't been in the crime scene nor do I know any details so cant,

"Okay, gimme" he says, as soon as he says this Sherlock stands up bringing me up with him,

"The bullet they just dug out of the wall's from a hand gun. Kill shot over that distance from that kind of a weapon – that's a crack shot you're looking for, but not just a marksman; a fighter. His hands couldn't have shaken at all, so clearly he's acclimatised to violence. He didn't fire until I was in immediate danger, though, so strong moral principle. You're looking for a man probably with a history of military service..." says Sherlock, but with what he was saying…I know the person he is referring to without a doubt - John!

And looking behind Lestrade at a small distance I can see him, alive and well, I sigh of breath come out, thankful to see him alive and looking like he doesn't have anything wrong with him so means he hasn't been injured or anything thankfully.

"... and nerves of steel..." says Sherlock, who I see at the corner of my eye also looking at John, John himself looking back at us innocently, turning his head away from us, but I see Lestrade looking behind him, shit hopefully he wont connect the dots, but I don't think he knows that John was in the army so that shouldn't give him reason to suspect John, at least not yet anyway,

"Actually, do you know what? Ignore Me," says Sherlock I smile inwardly at this, knowing without a doubt that Sherlock wouldn't have ratted John out,

"Sorry?" Lestrade says, looking at Sherlock confused,

"Ignore all of that. It's just the, er, the shock talking" says Sherlock, I smirk at this, Sherlock leading us away,

"Where're you going?" asks Lestrade, still looking at Sherlock confused, and probably hopeful as Sherlock was giving him good traits of the person they are looking for,

"I just need to talk about the-the rent," says Sherlock, worst excuse I have ever heard,

"But I've still got questions for you" says Lestrade, looking to him desperately,

"Oh, what now? I'm in shock! Look, I've got a blanket!" Sherlock says, brandishing the sides of the blanket he has on him at Lestrade as if to prove it.

"Sherlock!" Shouts Lestrade, us getting a little distance away from him now,

"And I just caught you a serial killer ... more or less" Sherlock says, I smile at this, but just as Lestrade is about to say something else I step forward sligjtly

"Detective, my boyfriend has been through a lot this evening, he has been threatened and had a serial killer try to make him his fifth victim, now I would like to take him home now and make sure he gets some well earned sleep, and I don't particularly think he will want to be in this location as this is where he was taken to after being KIDNAPPED. Now if that will do for you…" I say but I see he is letting me say all this for show, knowing that most of this is almost a lie but I do want to get Sherlock home before he ends up getting more annoyed with Lestrade and he with Sherlock, plus I need to have a go at John for doing the opposite of what I told him to.

"Okay. We'll bring you in tomorrow. Off you go, you look after him now" he says, I smirk at this, him grinning away as me and Sherlock turn and walk away towards John. Sherlock taking his blanket off and rolling it up into a bundle before throwing it into the open window of a police car before ducking under the police tape, holding it up for me to go under and follow him.

"Um, Sergeant Donovan's just been explaining everything, the two pills, the gun. Been a dreadful business, hasn't it? Dreadful." Says John, but Sherlock and I just look at him, I am proud of my brother for what he did but still annoyed that he put himself in danger,

"Good shot" says Sherlock quietly; I smirk at this, knowing from seeing first hand how well John can use a gun.

"Yes. Yes, must have been, through that window" says John innocently, I know he's keeping a look out for the officers in case they over-hear us, and the way Sherlock is almost teasing him, I keep my eyes open for any officers who might get too close,

"But he wasn't a very nice man" says John, seemingly reassured from his exhale of breath, as if worrying that what he did was wrong, far from it,

"No. No, he wasn't really, was he?" says Sherlock, I smirk at this

"And frankly a bloody awful cabbie" says John, which only causes me to burst out into chuckles, hearing Sherlock chucking beside me

"That's true. He was a bad cabbie. Should have seen the route he took us to get here!" says Sherlock, I giggle at that, John doing the same,

"Stop! Stop, we can't giggle, it's a crime scene! Stop it!" says John trying to reel in the laughing, us walking away together

"You're the one who shot him. Don't blame me." Says Sherlock, but I nudge him seeing Donavon walking by,

"Sorry – it's just, um, nerves, I think." Says John to Donovan, trying to make sure that she doesn't try to over-think what he heard, hearing Sherlock apologise to her as well,

"You were gonna take that damned pill, weren't you?" asks John, lacking behind a bit, but I stop when I hear this, a pill? What pill? Damn I hate not knowing what is going on,

"Course I wasn't. Biding my time, would have worked if I had of known about that second gun that I realised was real unlike his first one. Knew you'd turn up – sorry no that was a lie, I made a promise to Luna, and what you may not know of me John, is that I keep my promises, didn't expect you there in the slightest, but very good of you John, means you're a man I can trust" says Sherlock, I sigh a bit in relief,

"Dinner?" Sherlock ask, looking from John then to me,

"Starving" says John, I nod in agreement, us all turning to walk away,

"End of Baker Street, there's a good Chinese stays open 'til two. You can always tell a good Chinese by examining the bottom third of the door handle," he says.

"Sherlock. That's him. That's the man I was talking to you about" says John suddenly I look to the man who just came out of a car that had only just pulled up, I frown at him, taking him all in, his clothes, his haircut, his face, body structure, eyes, nose, lips oh yes I think I know who this is,

"I know exactly who that is" says Sherlock, walking closer to the man, his hand wounding round my waist and pulling me close, I take no notice, but I do see the man look at the action for the quickest of seconds, but I don't miss the angry look on Sherlock's face, he definitely doesn't like this man,

"So, another case cracked. How very public spirited ... though that's never really your motivation, is it?" asks the man, looking to Sherlock, his voice too innocent, too well practiced to be pleasant,

"What are you doing here?" asks Sherlock, his eyes not leaving the man, as if waiting for a strike,

"As ever, I'm concerned about you," says the man, looking at Sherlock as if discussing the weather,

"Yes, I've been hearing about your 'concern'" says Sherlock, I assume to the memory of when John told us that this man offered to pay him money to spy on Sherlock

"Always so aggressive. Did it never occur to you that you and I belong on the same side?" asks the man,

"Oddly enough, no!" says Sherlock, all this seems far too well practiced, they are being socially polite for one sake or another,

"We have more in common than you like to believe. This petty feud between us is simply childish. People will suffer ... and you know how it always upset Mummy," says the man, I frown at this, and then my eyes widen, yes! I knew it!

"I upset her? Me?" says Sherlock, as if in outrage,

"It wasn't me that upset her, Mycroft," says Sherlock, ah now giving me a name to this man who I now believe is his brother,

"No, no, wait. Mummy? Who's Mummy?" asks John, who I see is looking at the men both confused, oh come on John it doesn't take a genius to see,

"Mother – our mother. This is my brother, Mycroft," says Sherlock, I cant help it I'm grinning so widely right now,

"I knew it!" I say, possibly a little too loudly, I look to see Sherlock looking at me curiously, and at the corner of my eye I see Mycroft looking at me as if just now noticing me,

"How did you know?" Sherlock asks, but I can see the challenge in his eye, and I ever to accept one of these challenges,

"The way you spoke of your 'arch-enemy' not with a lot of anger, not of as a friend but as of someone you know – know very well but don't like, however when John told you about the deal Mycroft offered him you didn't seem surprised in the slightest, as if he's done this or something similar before, but you don't get angry at that, only frustrated and didn't want to do anything about it, so its something you put up with and put to the back of you mind, now you wouldn't do that to someone who wants you dead, you wouldn't do that with someone who may have possibly been a friend once or else you may have asked a favour from Lestrade to put an end to the harassment, no it was a family member, not distant, you would have cared less about it, your interest was too peaked when you asked John what he wanted - so close family, but you've already told me about your parents before online and from what you have told me about your father he wouldn't hire someone to spy on you so it had to be…" I let the last linger at my lips, grinning like a madman at Sherlock, his eyes shinning with pride and his smile wide,

"Your brother" I say, feeling him squeezing my hip as if in saying 'very good,' my eyes now looking to Mycroft who is now looking at me curiously,

"Have you been training this lovely lady Sherlock?" he asks, but I glare at him for this,

"Not in the slightest Mycroft and I would like for you to take that insult back, no-one could train this kind of talent, she's remarkable and surprises me every hour of the day, this is Miss Luna Watson, John's sister" says Sherlock, looking from me to his brother, Mycroft looking to me with a hint of surprise, then looking quickly between us, I look up to Sherlock now wondering if he will see the hidden question on his brothers mind.

He must have done as I see him roll his eyes and sigh a little,

"And not that its any business of yours, but Miss Watson is also my girlfriend" he says, I look to Mycroft form this seeing in time the look of surprise, and disbelief, his eyes looking at me suddenly and I swear he is looking at me as if deducting me, does he do what myself and Sherlock do, its plausible since their siblings but John cant do what I do so I cant accept that speculation, suddenly I see his eyes looking to where Sherlock's hand is on my waist, how close we are together, practically hip to hip and my arm comfortably around Sherlock's hips,

"Well I never…I didn't think there was a woman in existence that would ever interest you dear brother, or one who could put up with you" says Mycroft, but I glare at him for this, brother or not I will hit him for insulting Sherlock, I nearly took a step towards him but Sherlock kept me close, bringing me back slightly, and I know that Mycroft saw the action,

"And a spitfire too, perhaps someone who knows how to keep you out of trouble Sherlock, mother and father will be happy to hear the news" he says grinningly at us.

"Course they would be happy why wouldn't they be, I found a beautiful and brilliant woman, I have a roof over my head, my own clothes on my back and I'm in good health…unlike some people I notice, putting on weight again?" Sherlock asks, I smile feeling a bit of a blush coming on when he complimented me,

"Losing it, in fact" says Mycroft, I smirk at this, looks like Sherlock hit a nerve,

"He's your brother?!" asks John, who I can see is still in disbelief, not surprised he probably cant get around the idea of family hiring other people to spy on other members of family, our family may not be perfect but we're loyal and neither of us would ever dream of spying on each other

"Of course he's my brother," says Sherlock,

"So he's not..." I look to John wondering what he thought, though I can see both brother's glances on John now,

"Not what?" Sherlock asks, this making John shrug in embarrassment, what did he think Mycroft was,

"I dunno – criminal mastermind?" says John, but I just burst out laughing,

"Close enough" says Sherlock, this making me laugh more, no way is this guy a criminal mastermind,

"Mind if I ask what is so funny?" asks Mycroft who I see is looking at me not at all amused; I smirk at him for this,

"The thought of you being a criminal mastermind" I say, giggling, he narrows my eyes at this,

"How would you know what I do?" he asks, I smirk at this, a challenge.

I look to Sherlock quietly asking for permission, he smirks down at me and nods in acceptance, I grin at this and instantly I look to Mycroft, looking him over and when finished after a minute, I look back up to his face, seeing him a little wary, so he should be,

"You couldn't be a criminal mastermind, you wouldn't want to waste your busy schedule on such trivial things that don't concern you nor interest you, you look to become higher then you are, you've worked for where you have gotten and reaping the rewards from it, hence the benefits of an expensive car – not hired your own, a personal assistant who you've chosen yourself for just her looks as she hasn't any brain power, I'm insulting her right now and she isn't even paying attention – hence no brain power, and you have a lot of money to throw about to be able to offer John money to spy on Sherlock annually, the way you hold yourself says that your position is very high, I would say…British government at the very least, another reason why you couldn't be criminal mastermind, you may not respect your brothers choices but you are loyal to him, this showing by the care you have in wanting to keep an eye on him, even at a far distance, to the extent that you would hire his new flat-mate to spy on him. You have remarkable loyalty - in fact especially to your country. Another reason I know that you work for the British government, but not just that – British secret Service AND CIA. You would do anything to keep this country safe, but not just for loyalty, but because you aim for higher goals as I mentioned earlier, you want a higher position where your word counts and would be able to make a difference to the country. You try to exercise daily but with a busy schedule you do struggle and you pay your assistant to not only sneak you treats but to keep it a secret from your personal trainer. You also are a man of pride, hence buying expensive suits to show off, wanting others to know how well off you are compared to them, but then again you have worked hard enough for it so why not. But personally I would not have gone with the change of your hairdressers, they've missed some areas where you would normally prefer being done by your usual woman" I say, taking a breath, watching his reaction, and his previous glare turns into a smile, almost of pride and acceptance,

"Very good Miss Watson, I'm impressed, but may I ask how you knew about where I worked?" he asks curiously, I smile at him for this,

"Your ID card fell out of your pocket, its on the floor beside your foot, also that suit is over four months old, hence the hole and you've been anxious about something because you've felt that string in your pocket coming lose but allowed it to get bigger as it was something to do with your fingers whilst thinking deeply, and you must have been distracted too considering that you haven't had it repaired yet so that makes me believe that in the back of your mind you have enjoyed this little distraction but you have been putting it behind getting it repaired as it is your favourite suit, hence why you have kept it so long" I say, he looks down when I mentioned where his ID card is and carefully picks it up from the ground, I smile at him for this, feeling Sherlock rubbing my waist affectionately before kissing my forehead,

"You should have known that the best woman for me would have a similar mind power as I Mycroft, not to mention charm and wit," Sherlock says, hearing his smile in his voice,

"Anyway it was good of you to introduce yourself to my new flat mate and girlfriend, but we must be going. Good evening, Mycroft. Try not to start a war before I get home. You know what it does for the traffic," says Sherlock, I smirk at that as we both walk away from Mycroft,

"So, think I made a good first impression on your brother?" I ask, looking up to Sherlock in question, he chuckles at this,

"I could not have predicted a better introduction if I had tried" he says, I grin at this triumphantly,

"So: dim sum" says John who just now catches up to us after a couple of minutes, assuming he was talking to Mycroft,

"Mmm! I can always predict the fortune cookies," says Sherlock, I look to him suspiciously,

"I will have to see that to believe it" I say, seeing the disbelief in Johns eyes as well,

"No you can't" he says agreeing with me,

"Almost can. You did get shot, though" says Sherlock

"Sorry?" asks John who I see looking to Sherlock curious as he walks beside us,

"In Afghanistan. There was an actual wound" says Sherlock, I look to John at this, never actually asking him where he got shot, not the leg obviously,

"Oh, yeah. Shoulder" he says,

"Shoulder! I thought so" say Sherlock, I smile at this,

"No you didn't" say John, again not believing him, when will he learn?

"The left one" Sherlock says, I smirk at the look on Johns face,

"Lucky guess" I giggle at that,

"I never guess," says Sherlock, I laugh at the same time as John, knowing full well that he does

"Yes you do" John says, looking to Sherlock seeing him smiling, but I'm not sure if he's smiling about the same thing anymore

"What are you so happy about?" John asks him curiously,

"Moriarty" says Sherlock; I frown at this, remembering the name, where have I heard that name?

"What's Moriarty?" asks John, looking at him now in question,

"I've absolutely no idea" says Sherlock, smiling at John,

"Well whoever he is, he better be careful, we'll find him and put him behind bars like he deserves" I say, knowing that the boys are agreeing with me silently, this Moriarty is the cause of all this death, from the beginning with this case, and who knows what else. We'll catch him and he will be punished for all he's done, this I will make sure of, and at the same time try to keep my danger loving boyfriend safe as well as my brother.


	14. Chapter 14

Luna POV

Just a normal case he says – just something to pass the time while waiting for a confirmation on a table he says - yeah right!

I catch the sword in-between my hands, I used to train in sword fighting when I was younger, something to relieve stress. I use my strength to force the man backwards away from me, him coming at me again until Sherlock wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me to the side out of the way of the approaching blade,

"Sure you wanted to wait for a table when we could have just gone to Angelo's?" I ask hurriedly, I brace myself against Sherlock, his arms going under my elbows for support and I throw a kick up the attackers chin throwing him away from us, nearly hitting John's armchair,

"I wanted to make our first date – whoa! To your liking" he says, narrowly avoiding a swing from the sword,

"So you thought rather then a simple dinner we should have an activity in sword fighting? Hey wait that would have been pretty good" I say pausing at the idea, and ducking out of the way of the sword, I roll my eyes at this but then my eyes catch the assailant catching Sherlock on the table trying with his sword to cut his throat, oh hell no!

"Right bank!" I shout, knowing he knows to move to the right, as I kick the man on his left side away from him, the edge of his sword going up rather then down as his hilt would have done and caught Sherlock and I would have one less boyfriend, I hear a scrapping of the wood, knowing the damn blade caught the table,

"That's why I booked us at the fencing school for three o clock" he says, my eyes going to Sherlock in shock, his eyes going to me, I break out a smile for this,

"Sherlock… –" but I'm cut off when the assailant throws his sword at me again but I just step to the side as does Sherlock to avoid him,

"Oi!" shouts Sherlock indicating something behind the man, what a fool he actually fell for that? And Sherlock punches him n the face, knocking him out cold.

"Hold on, how did you know that I like fencing?" I ask, taking a deep breath to catch my breath, this was actually rather exhilarating,

"Well I…" but he pauses, I look to him at this seeing him now trying to avoid my glance, I look at him confused from this,

"Sherlock what's wrong?" I ask, he sighs at this then looks at me,

"I was told not to do it with you, that you would be…displeased" he says, I frown at this,

"Are you talking about…you deducing me?" I ask, he sighs at this, looking almost annoyed with himself, like a kid being told off almost, but I only smile at him for this, walking up to him, his eyes looking down at me when I am under his gaze, being small has its advantage,

"Sherlock, what did you think I did when I first met you?" I ask, he narrows his eyes slightly,

"I deduced you too, I couldn't stop myself, never can, its instinct. To not do it would have been painful. Don't be ashamed of deducing me, it's a good thing, I'd never want you to not be who you are. Plus deducing is what may help us in the days to come, we know one another well enough, and we learn from looking, half the people out there in the world wont know certain important things about their partners, the reason being because they don't look" I say, seeing his eyes brighten up slightly, and his posture straightens and relaxes slightly.

"I knew you fenced by the way you avoid collisions with people and objects, how you have your hands almost in a ball at your sides as if your still holding the hilts" he says, I smile at this, him seeming to realise that what I say is the truth and

"So when is our date due?" I ask, he looks at his phone for this, presumably at the clock

"Twenty minutes, I'll send the message to them to collect the body and about the diamond if you call us a taxi" he says, I nod in agreement, then walk over to my phone on the kitchen surface,

"Thank you again for letting me use some of your equipment Sherlock" I say, looking at the test tubes he's been using on the kitchen table for one of his experiments,

"How was it? Did you make any new designs?" he asks coming into the kitchen, pulling his coat on, I smile and hand him a small glass frame, and inside is my current best paper marbling result,

"My best one so far I think, gold's and blues. You said you liked those colours," I say, looking for his reaction, him taking it and looking at it,

"This one is much better then the previous, there was too much gold, wasn't balanced enough, now this compliments the gold and the blues" he says, I smile at this, some may take some of the things he says as an insult but I take it on board, honest criticism, I asked him not to hold back on it when I first started this experiment, not wanting people to be nice and try to spare my feelings.

Skip two hours –

"I am not going there again, that man had no idea what he was doing" I say, my arms crossed as I follow Sherlock into his flat, sitting down on the settee,

"Understandable, however that did not mean that you had to stick both your swords in the ceiling" he says, after taking his coat off and sitting beside me,

"I was just trying to prove a point" I say with a sly smile, him catching onto my pun smiles a little in return,

"Next time I shall try to look at the reviews of the institutes, only you can never really trust some peoples reviews, they may think its good when it it really terrible" he says, I nod in agreement,

"So…how did you think we did on our first date?" I ask, looking to him curiously, he faces me at this,

"I think we need to compensate for that dreadful experience, we'll just agree that it was a few hours out, but not our first date, forgive me I will do better next time" he says, I smile at him for this, leaning my head on his shoulder,

"I'm sure I'll enjoy it no matter what you choose for us" I say, he wraps his arm around me and strokes it up and down.

"How about some drink?" I say getting up and going to the kitchen, setting the kettle,

"Coffee, two sugars" he says, I nod at this, starting to set things up, he's said I am always welcome for a drink so I don't need to keep asking him, he got a little annoyed with me always asking so told me I can always in future make a drink.

"Hi John" I say, hearing his footsteps coming up the stairs,

"You took your time" says Sherlock, I must admit John was a while, he said something about going to do some errands and then do some shopping,

"Yeah I didn't get the shopping" says john, I look to them from this, seeing Sherlock looking up from his book at John confused,

"What why not?" he asks, I hope we can get some shopping in I was hoping to make a dinner for the four of us tonight,

"Because I had a row in the shop with the chip and pin machine" John says, I come into the room with two cups, placing Sherlock's on the small table beside him, I catch his smile in thanks until we both look to John to further listen to him,

"Y-you had a row with a machine?" asks Sherlock, I hide my smile behind my cup, taking a small sip, not wanting to burn my mouth,

"Sort of, it sat there and I shouted abuse, do you have any cash?" John asks, I look away to the bookcase to hide my smirk, trying my best to restrain myself from laughing,

"Take my card" says Sherlock, I look behind my shoulder at him, smiling at him for this, he doesn't realise that he is being nice to people, well more particularly John and myself, others he's getting better at,

"You could always go yourself, you know. You've been sitting there all morning. You've not even moved since I left." He says, I smirk at this him not know at all the activities we have been doing, mostly sword fighting,

"John we also went out for a walk thank you very much" I say, sitting in the chair near Sherlock by his desk, placing my cup on a place mat to look at my laptop I brought earlier,

"Well fair enough but what happened about that case you were offered – the Jaria Diamond?" John asks, going into the kitchen to Sherlock's wallet,

"Not interested" says Sherlock, I smirk at this hearing him shut his book, but then I hear a slight clang, looking down I see the attackers sword, I look to him and then bend down to pick it up,

"I sent them a message," he says,

"Sherlock bought me a sword John, this will go well with my others when I hang them on the wall" I say, holding the hilt, smirking at Sherlock who catches on with his own smile,

"Of all the things I can imagine a boyfriend getting his girlfriend, a sword is not what I would think of buying" says John, walking into the room, eyeing the sword in my hand,

"I want to make sure she has the appropriate means to protect herself, and since she is skilled in fencing and sword play I thought this a good addition to her others" Sherlock says, I nod in agreement, hearing John sigh and then leave again.

"Good cover" says Sherlock, I look to him with a smile, I am smiling far too much these days, well I know who to blame of course,

"I thought that too, plus it means I get to keep this, and it makes you look good in the long run" I say, looking at the sword more, testing the balance and the hilt, could do with a little clean but other then that it's a good sword, and at least I know it wont break easily after seeing it being used earlier,

"Well I'll go take this downstairs, I'll be back in a bit," I say, standing and walking out the flat, going downstairs and down to my own flat.

Since the builders came in and the decorators it looks amazing, I chose purple colours and magnolias to help make it look warm and cozy, my wood furniture is all in and I have most of my things out of storage, I just have things to put up on the wall now. And the radiators work which I great.

Hi everyone hope you liked this chapter, I've had some great reviews, one in particular I must thank muchly for, I do understand that Sherlock is a sociopath, but I'm wanting to try and make the idea of Luna being similar to him and has the similar way of thinking as him that makes him attached to her, and then wanting to show off for her and not want to lose her as well. So that's where I added in his protectiveness and possessiveness too. It will hopefully show this more in the upcoming chapters. I also want to make her a clear independent woman, the beginning of that is where I have started in this chapter of showing her that with her fencing skills and you'll see more in later chapters. Anyway hope this helps with any questions, I encourage you to ask wherever possible and look forward to reading more reviews xx


	15. Chapter 15

Luna POV

"Sherlock can I bring these up here please? The window in your kitchen is better ventilation then mine and I keep feeling like I'm going to be sick with the smell" I say, holding the tray and bits on top, standing at the doorway looking to him in question, I don't mind if he says no, just means I'll need to get a fan or something,

"Of course, just move the paperwork onto the surface" he says, his eyes glued to the laptop, hang on isn't that Johns?

"Thank you" I say, carefully placing the tray down on the table after carefully moving the papers off the end of the table, not wanting to disturb any of his experiments,

"Don't worry about me. I can manage!" shouts John, I hurry over to the door leading to the hallway and find John carrying shopping bags, I quickly take a few from him and lead him into the kitchen,

"Thank you Luna you're a star" says John, sighing with relief when he puts the bags down on the surface,

"Luna is not a ball of gas" calls Sherlock from the living room, I laugh at this, catching a grin from John, I start to take things out of the bags and place them where I know John will find them, Sherlock isn't that interested in where the food items are put so it doesn't matter too much.

"It's password protected!" I roll my eyes at this, surely John knows what Sherlock is like by now, it only took two tries from me the first time I hacked into his computer, I wasn't doing it to be mean but it was an emergency!

"In a manner of speaking. Took me less than a minute to guess yours. Not exactly Fort Knox." Says Sherlock, I smile after putting things away in the cupboard, moving over to my tray and placing the items carefully around it, glancing at the window, oh yes much better, and the lighting is much better, not a yellow cast which can be mis-leading.

"Right, thank you" says John, I hear him slam a lid down and catch him taking his laptop off Sherlock, I watch the slightly startled look on his face as he presses his hands together, looking as if in thought,

"Oh. Need to get a job." John says, I look up at him for this,

"Oh, dull" I smirk at this, what he doesn't know is that I had words with Lestrade and Sherlock actually sort of does have a job, he gets money for when he does a case, Lestrade also created a job for me to still be Sherlock's assistant so I will still be paid.

"Listen, um ... if you'd be able to lend me some ... Sherlock, are you listening?" John asks, I look to him then to Sherlock, is John ok?

"I need to go to the bank." He suddenly says, standing up and taking his coat – and mine hay! I follow after him quickly down the stairs,

"Is this your way of telling me I'm going with you?" I ask at the doorway of the front door, him handing me my coat, I see him giving me that look which I smirk at, I love trying to get him to actually ask me, it doesn't get under his skin but he isn't as used to it as I am, he thinks it's a waste of breath when he can just allow me to deduct the answer, challenging the mind – his words.

I look behind me when I see John coming down,

"Want to come along John?" I ask, he nods in answer, the three of us walking outside and hailing a cab.

"Shad Sanderson Bank please" says Sherlock when we all get inside,

"Sorry to ask John but did you pick up carrots?" I ask, him looking to me from this,

"Yes I did, I also remembered the fish and the cream and cheese," he says, I smile and nod in thanks,

"What's that for?" Sherlock asks, I look to him for this, seeing him looking at me confused,

"I'm cooking dinner tonight for the three of us, I've given you the money for the fish so you don't think I'm being cheeky, even though I am doing the manual labour, but even national minimum wage wouldn't get to the amount that I would need to pay for it all within two hours" I say, looking to him, him watching me as I speak all this,

"When did you give me the money?" he asks, I smile at him for this,

"When you caught me," I say, telling him silently that when he caught me before I kicked the attacker from earlier I had also slipped the money from out of my pants pocket into his own pocket. He looks into his pants and finds a ten pound note,

"Don't be daft, I very much appreciate you doing that for us, wouldn't ask money from you" he says, trying to hand me the money,

"But it would make me feel better Sherlock, I would prefer to feel like I contributed to the meal" I say,

"But your already cooking the dinner and making the dessert" he says, I scowl at him for this,

"The desert was supposed to be a surprise," I say crossing my arms, my eyes finding John smirking at me, which I stick my tongue out at, childish I know but I did want to surprise them with the desert,

"I saw the ingredients, however those ingredients can make a good range of different deserts, however there isn't enough for all two hundred and thirty so there in - you will be able to surprise me when I see what you make" he says, his hand coming around and resting on my waist, I smile at him for this,

"Ok, and try to be preoccupied as well I don't want you smelling it and knowing what it is as well, otherwise I'll have to stuff your nostrils with toilet paper" I say he narrows his eyes at me for this but with his smile I know he is playing along with me, us both having fun banter.

"How have you two lasted two weeks?" asks John, I look to him from this with a smile on my face,

"Don't worry john, you'll find that person who will make you smile" I say, he laughs at this slightly at this.

It took roughly half an hour to get to our destination, Sherlock helping me out as he always does, I give him a kiss on the cheeks when he does, I'm almost certain he does that only for this, but I also know he really is a gentleman.

I must admit the building is impressive, very sleek,

"Natwest looks nothing like this" I say, earning a slight laugh from John behind us. My eyes take in the place, the people the numbers, flashing lights, just about hearing some conversations.

I follow after Sherlock up an escalator, he waits for me at the top and extends his elbow to me which I tuck my arm through smiling at him in thanks, him then leading me to the desk,

"Sherlock Holmes" he says to the receptionist,

"Friend call you about a case?" I ask looking around me, knowing that Sherlock is looking at me from my deduction,

"Might I enquire as to how you deducted that?" he asks, I look to him for this with a relaxed smile, but I'm anything but on the inside,

"You wouldn't go the bank yourself for a matter of money, you would ask Mycroft as you trust in his influence and he is well educated enough to be able to sort it out, he also worked at a bank once too so would know what to do. You've come outside yourself, something has peaked your interest so it must be a case and you seem a bit stiff almost like your about to see a family member but if you were it would be more obvious, no this is a friend that you have stayed in contact with since…I'm going to go with college, he gets you good bank rates hence why you joined this bank and this friend of yours must be mathematically smart and business minded so you trust him with your bank account. He's gotten in touch with you, asking for help and here we are. Did I mistake or miss anything?" I ask, looking to him curiously, he gives me a proud smile from this,

"You're getting better my dear," he says, kissing my forehead earning me a smile,

"You can go to floor thirty nine Mr Holmes" says the receptionist, he nods at this and leads us away to the elevators. Oh crap…I'm not a huge fan of elevators but I will just pretend I am elsewhere in my mind,

"Luna, are you alright?" Sherlock asks, but I keep my eyes closed, just nodding slowly,

"Luna is claustrophobic Sherlock" says John, I'm thankful he is telling Sherlock this, both because I need to focus on my breathing and because this shows that John trusts Sherlock to tell him this about me. I feel a hand going into mine squeezing to show comfort, I squeeze back in thanks, he doesn't let go even when we step out of the elevator,

"I'm sorry about that Sherlock it is an irrational fear but…I am working on it" I say looking down a little ashamed, its not something I am proud of bit its just something my mind cant work around,

"Luna, don't say sorry, it's psychological, not even I could figure that out completely or be able to fix it. To feel enclosed to the point where you can't breath or think, that is not something I would believe a lot of people could handle, but from what I saw you in the elevator, you deal with it very well and bravely, others would and could succumb to that fear but you don't" he says, I smile up at him for this, and surprising me greatly he brings me into a hug, I sigh into his chest, he doesn't wear any cologne or anything like that, but his scent just makes me feel safe and…loved.

"Thank you for understanding Sherlock" I say, feeling him kissing my head, I look up to him and kiss his cheek, he takes my hand and we go to a desk where John was waiting for us, I smile to him for his seeing him smile back, he knows how my claustrophobia has been to me in my life but he has always helped me with it.

"Hello again how has Sebastian been Michelle?" he asks, the receptionist, I look to her from this she seems nice, her name take giving her away. Cat lover, lives on her own, independent and single.

"Good afternoon Mr Holmes, he's been very well, he's been abroad twice this month, who knows he might make it to three next month" she says, smiling brightly, leading us into an office, I look in time to see a man come towards Sherlock,

"Sherlock Holmes" he says, shaking hands with Sherlock

"Sebastian" Sherlock says,

"Howdy, buddy. How long's it been? Eight years since I last clapped eyes on you?" he asks, good grief how did Sherlock become friends with this one, I can understand the eight years distance,

"This is my friend, John Watson" Sherlock says, indicating to John, I smile at John for this,

"Friend?" Sebastian says, I frown at the surprised and disbelief tone in his voice,

"Colleague" John says correcting him, I smirk at this, he'll get used to the title soon.

"Right" Sebastian says, shaking hands with John, but I can still see the look of curiosity on Sebastian's face at John, before his eyes land on me, I look him dead in the eye, daring him to make a comment,

"And who might this lovely lady be?" he asks, putting on that smile again,

"This is Luna Watson, Mr Watson's sister, my assistant and my girlfriend" Sherlock says but as soon as he said that last word I swear Sebastian seems to have gone into shock, his eyes wide in shock, his posture frozen too.

He looks to Sherlock suddenly, pointing to him then to me but his gaze still on Sherlock,

"Y-you have a girlfriend? You? Seriously?" he asks, I raise my eyebrow at him for this,

"You know it's very rude to point at people" I say, suddenly Sebastian looks to me lowering his finger,

"I am sorry I just never thought I would see or hear the day where old Sherlock here would have a girlfriend, and as beautiful one at that" he says, I take Sherlock's hand when I notice him glaring at Sebastian, I'm pretty sure he is wondering how best to make his murder not link to him.

"I believe you asked Sherlock here for a reason" I say, he nods at this and then grins unpleasantly, momentarily scratching his neck and turns away, myself not missing his watch that is set to the wrong time line, must have forgotten to change it when he went away.

"Well, grab a pew. D'you need anything? Coffee, water?" he asks, I shake my head no, Sherlock doing the same and hearing John politely refuse,

"No? We're all sorted here, thanks," he says to his secretary who brought us here earlier, she smiles and nods before leaving.

"So, you're doing well. You've been abroad a lot," says Sherlock when we're all sat down, I watch this Sebastian, I'm not sure if I like him or not, he's so far not doing very well,

"Well, some" he says, as if it isn't a big deal, but his big grin shows that he is happy about it, likes to show off,

"Flying all the way round the world twice in a month?" Sherlock says, but Sebastian laughs and points his finger at Sherlock, I raise my eyebrow at him and he sees me doing this and lowers it, chuckling slightly now, I smile at him mockingly like would with a child who's done something good,

"Right. You're doing that thing. We were at uni together. This guy here had a trick he used to do," he says, I frown at him for this,

"It's not a trick" Sherlock says quietly, I look to him then to Sebastian what trick? When did Sherlock do magic?

"He could look at you and tell you your whole life story" he says, oh that, well I wouldn't call it a trick, good grief normal people couldn't tell a person with a brain and someone without.

"Yes, I've seen him do it" says John

"Put the wind up everybody. We hated him" Sebastian says, and when he says this, I know I don't like him, they hated him just because he had a brain in uni, I see just at the corner of my eye a look on Sherlock I have never seen before…pain, was he bullied?

My eyes go to Sebastian from this, not liking him at all right now,

"You'd come down to breakfast in the Formal Hall and this freak would know you'd been shagging the previous night" he says, and I swear I have his murder planned out right away now, throw him out the window, I nearly stand up if it weren't for Sherlock taking my hand, that simple gesture calming me down,

"I simply observed" Sherlock says, as if I weren't about to get up, he may not know it but I was about to strangle this man before us,

"Go on, enlighten me. Two trips a month, flying all the way around the world – you're quite right. How could you tell? You're gonna tell me there was, um, a stain on my tie from some special kind of ketchup you can only buy in Manhattan. Maybe it was the mud on my shoes!" he says, I noticed Sherlock trying to answer him but this man simply would not shut up, I swear its like seeing someone trying to show off a prize horse.

"I was just chatting with your secretary outside. She told me" Sherlock says, I smirk at this, seeing Sebastian humourlessly laughing, Sherlock returning with an equally humourless smile.

This must finally get the man to act up as he straightens in his chair, clapping his hands together,

"I'm glad you could make it over. We've had a break-in" he says, I sit up at this finally back to business, and I notice Sherlock looking grateful for the change in topic.


	16. Chapter 16

Luna POV

Sherlock held my hand as Sebastian lead us to a trading floor, towards another door, I believe he knows that if I don't have someone holding me down almost I will go for this little prat.

"Sir William's office – the bank's former Chairman. The room's been left here like a sort of memorial. Someone broke in late last night," he says, leading us through the aisles,

"What did they steal?" asks John, I look to Sebastian from this,

"Nothing. Just left a little message" he says, looking to us with a smile, his eyes lingering on me for a little too long, I watch as he uses a card to unlock the door to a room, so only a security card can open that door, maybe an inside job?

We walk in and see some portrait with yellow…spray paint? The paint sprayed directly over where his eyes were, as well as some scribbles on the walls.

"Surely there would be security footage?" I say, looking to Sebastian after looking at the ink and the patterns, storing them in my memory base, he looks to me and nods, then leads us out the room and back to his office, bringing up security footage on the computer screens,

"Sixty seconds apart" he says, my eyes seeing exactly sixty seconds between a clean wall and portrait to then have the ink on it, I frown at this, someone very fast and skilled or someone's tampered with the footage.

"So, someone came up here in the middle of the night, splashed paint around, then left within a minute," he says,

"How many ways into that office?" Sherlock asks,

"Well, that's where this gets really interesting" he says, beginning to lead us away, I roll my eyes at this, I'm all for exercise, but why couldn't he have had all this ready in one room?

He leads us back to the reception area, allowing us to go behind the main desk with him, and showing us a layout of the trading floor, the surrounding offices labelled as well as doorways, stairs and windows, useful, this will be stored too, could prove useful.

"Every door that opens in this bank, it gets logged right here. Every walk-in cupboard, every toilet" he says, I frown slightly at this, the security here is very good, so how did they get someone coming in within a single six seconds without the systems seeing it, or it being recorded.

"That door didn't open last night" Sherlock says, I nod in agreement, if it were then we wouldn't be here and Sebastian would have told us already,

"There's a hole in our security. Find it and we'll pay you – five figures" he says, I look over the layout again, its obvious they didn't use the doors, but then again if someone could hack into the security system then they could also hack into the mainframe and not alert anyone to opening any doors.

"This is an advance. Tell me how he got in, there's a bigger one on its way" Sebastian says, that's nice of him from what I can guess he's giving Sherlock,

"I don't need an incentive, Sebastian," says Sherlock walking away, I already know where he's going so I don't need to follow him,

"He's, uh, he's kidding you, obviously. Sh-shall I look after that for him? Thanks" John says, me seeing Sebastian giving John the cheque,

"Can I use a laptop, I want to put a try a theory" I say, facing Sebastian, he looks to me and nods,

"We can use my office," he says, and I know I saw that smirk he is trying to hide, I swear I nearly vomited, he walks away, but I turn to John,

"Sherlock will have gone back to the trading floor, better to look properly without idiots around. I hopefully wont be long with the computer, just keep an eye on Sherlock" I say, he nods at this, putting the cheque inside his chest pocket, but then pauses,

"But you just said its better to look without idiots around" he says, looking very annoyed with himself for admitting to himself that he's an idiot compared to Sherlock, I smile at him for this,

"John your not an idiot" I say, kissing his cheek before walking past him to Sebastian's office.

"So what is this theory you have my dear?" Sebastian asks, standing behind me while I'm sat in his desk chair in front of the computers, my fingers tirelessly typing in codes, their security is good I will admit but I got in within ten minutes. And this fool behind me doesn't even realise it,

"Seeing if you have a mole," I say, my eyes looking to both screens, allowing more places to look,

"So…how did you and Sherlock get together then? Did he bore it out of you or…stalk you or something?" he asks, but at this, I freeze, then spin around to face him, his eyes on me,

"How did you start out here? Good grades? Work your way from the bottom up?" I ask crossing my legs, my eyes on his, I can see his eyes latching onto my legs for a second at my action,

"Exactly that, would you believe I started in the mail room, got well known for my skills…and got noticed, got the training, aced every test they gave me and…here I've landed as one of the head managers, own my own penthouse, car" he says, smirking at being able to talk about himself, I smile slightly, twiddling my loose hair between my fingers,

"That's to be commended. You should deserve all you have, big expensive place, BMW sports car, live in the city, can have whatever you want, wherever you want, go all over to world whenever you wish, be with whoever you wish. Sounds very exotic and fun" I say smiling in a way that I can practically see the arousal, my arms resting casually on the arm rests, seeing him leaning on the desk to my left, me turning to him,

"Very observant, I bet you don't get to travel a lot, what with running around after a detective or whatever it is he calls it, you must get so fed up, I can imagine getting very frustrated with him" he says,

"Very" I say, seeing him beginning to lean towards me, I inwardly smirk, far too easy.

"All that running must get you tired, make you want to just relax and unfold…" he says his eyes beginning to roam me, as if I had given him permission to do so,

"Yes, it can get very tiring and sweaty" I say, hearing his breathing pick up, I slowly without him noticing press a few buttons on the keyboard,

"You know there is just one thing I am missing with all the running and working" I say, his breath practically in my face with how close he is, he humms in response, and with a LOT of satisfaction I raise my knee up, hitting its mark,

"A spoilt child who hasn't worked hard a day in his life considering his father landed him this job and he doesn't respect the greatest man in existence to the degree where he decides to try and get it off with his girlfriend, I am here to work, not to get chatted up, now if I were you I would leave to the toilets and sort yourself out" I say, sneering at him, seeing him cradling his precious items,

"I'll have you arrested for this" he stammers, I smirk at him for this,

"With what evidence, the cameras were set to repeat the last ten minutes, all they saw was me working and you standing there watching me, being of no use, want some advice? Cop on and get on with your job, and stop the funds from your father, why don't you work for live on your own money for a change. Sherlock is far more a man then you will ever be. Now get out" I say, spinning round and resuming my work, hearing him slowly walking out, trying to make out he isn't in pain while walking straight, I smirk at the sight.

It takes me another ten minutes to confirm that it wasn't an inside job, no-one was logged in, not an employer anyway, however…there is a bit of scrambling on the codes for…a window, the window to the room was hacked into, I knew it! At the same time of the time on the footage to prevent the alarms from going off, so someone scaled up the building walls and went into the room and within sixty seconds spray painted a little and then left. I smile and this then closed off the files, and put it back to home page. Coming out of the seat and coming out of the room at the same time as I see Sherlock and John walking towards me,

"Inside job?" Sherlock asks, as we walk towards the elevator, he takes my hand when we go in, he did this before when we were going down before with Sebastian,

"A hack job, outside hacked into the system only needed to hack into the window" I say, he nods at this,

"Two trips around the world this month. You didn't ask his secretary; you said that just to irritate him" says John I smirk at this, seeing Sherlock smiling,

"How did you know?" John asks, walking on the other side of Sherlock,

"Did you see his watch?" Sherlock asks, I smile inwardly, proud of myself for spotting this,

"His watch?" I look to him for this before my eyes go back to in front of us,

"The time was right but the date was wrong. Said two days ago. Crossed the dateline twice but he didn't alter it" he says,

"Within a month? How'd you get that part?" he asks, I smile a this, John's learning,

"New Breitling. Only came out this February" he says, my eyes suddenly see Sebastian coming out of a bathroom near us, his eyes seeing me and by reflect covers himself,

"Lets not make this a reoccurrence Sebastian" I say as we walk past, I see Sherlock looking to Sebastian from this, I can only assume he will ask me later,

"Okay. So d'you think we should sniff around here for a bit longer?" John asks,

"Got everything I need to know already, thanks" Sherlock says, I nod in agreement,

"Hmm?"

"That graffiti was a message for someone at the bank working on the trading

floors. We find the intended recipient and..." deliberately trailing off, allowing John to finish the sentence,

"...they'll lead us to the person who sent it" John says, I smile at this, also due to Sherlock letting John get involved,

"Well, there's three hundred people up there. Who was it meant for?" asks John, hmm that's a good question, it would be direct, and with all those pillars it would have to be just some one person,

"Pillars and the screens. Very few places you can see that graffiti from. That narrows the field considerably. And of course the message was left at eleven thirty-four last night. That tells us a lot" says Sherlock,

"Does it?" John asks, I smile at this; a place like this would have all hours especially for the worldwide offices,

"Traders come to work at all hours. Some trade with Hong Kong in the middle of the night. That message was intended for someone who came in at midnight" he says, holding up a name card for John to see and then hands it to me, seeing the name label Edward Van Coon,

"Not many Van Coons in the phonebook" he says, I nod in agreement,

"Taxi!" he shouts, one coming to us, and we get in.

"Exactly what did you not what a reoccurrence of Luna?" John asks, I look to him for this smiling at the memory, also seeing Sherlock looking at me curiously,

"Sebastian tried to make a move on me," I say, I notice Sherlock stiffen at this and see John blink rapidly in surprise,

"What?" I look to Sherlock when he says this, seeing him look forward, a look of murder on him,

"He insulted you, I deduced him, then I seduced him and just when he was about to kiss me, I kneed him in the groin. Told him to stop spending his fathers money and…wasn't really much else to it" I say, seeing the look on Johns face.

I turn to Sherlock to see him visibly relaxing and then causing me to giggle he laughs out loud, wrapping an arm around my shoulders bringing me close,

"What did I do to deserve you?" he says, calming down and kissing my forehead, I smile up at him for this, very tempted to kiss his lips, but knowing he would find it a little uncomfortable in front of John, I resist and just be content with resting my head on his shoulder happily.


	17. Chapter 17

Luna POV

"Just make sure to bend your knees" I say, as Sherlock goes upstairs to the next floor, after telling me that he was going to get into Van Coons apartment by jumping from upstairs balcony.

I wait in front of Van Coons front door with John,

"So your thinking about getting a new job?" I ask, looking to him at this, he looks at me and nods,

"Yes well, need to pay the bills some how, and my army pension isn't doing me much good at the moment, I narrow my eyes at him for this,

"Late payment?" I ask, he looks to me confused but then rolls his eyes, hello its me!

"Yes, by two weeks" he says, looking down annoyed, I frown at this,

"Have you called them to ask about it?" I ask, but he answers by shaking his head now,

"John there's nothing embarrassing about relying on that pension, your worked very hard and suffered quite a bit from it, you should be getting more from them for what you did. Don't be ashamed of that, your fought for your country, I think its about time the county fought for you. Give them a call, I'm sure its some kind of misunderstanding" I say, he smiles at me and nods in agreement. I look to the front door at this surely Sherlock has reached the building by now,

"Sherlock? Sherlock are you okay? Yeah any time you feel like letting us in" says John loudly to the door, I hear a door banging from the inside, frowning at John, I hope he's ok.

"Call the police!" he shouts from inside, at this I quickly dial the number calling them here, after a couple minutes Sherlock unlocks the door and lets us in,

"Edward Van Coon has been murdered" he says, leading us through the flat and shows us to the bedroom where a man is lying down, dead, with a bullet hole in the side of his head.

It doesn't take too long for the police to come, photographers taking pictures of the body and forensics dusting the place. I wait in the living room while Sherlock and John are in the bedroom, waiting for Lestrade, however when I see detective Dimmock, crap why did Lestrade send him of all people?

Bag this up, will you...Ah Luna such a delight to see you again, did you get my message?" he asks, I frown at him for this confused as to what on earth he is talking about,

"I sent you a friends request" he says, I roll my eyes at this,

"Then I suggest you cancel that request 'detective' I don't have a facebook account" I say rolling my eyes and going into the bedroom where I see Sherlock holding a see-through plastic bag with something black inside,

"... and see if you can get prints off this glass" says Dimmock coming into the room,

"Ah, Sergeant. We haven't met" says Sherlock, offering his hand to shake but Dimmock only puts his hands on his hips, I narrow my eyes at him for this, good grief, how did this kid get the job of detective, he doesn't do the police force any favours,

"I know who you are; and I'd prefer it if you didn't tamper with any of the evidence" he says, I see Sherlock giving him the evidence bag, that the detective takes,

"Luna phoned Lestrade. Is he on his way?" asks Sherlock, please say yes!

"He's busy. I'm in charge. And it's not Sergeant; it's Detective Inspector. Dimmock" he says, walking out of the room, Sherlock looks to me confused, but I just roll my eyes at him for this, telling him silently that I don't understand why this child is doing a mans work, he smirks at this and we walk into the living room

"We're obviously looking at a suicide" says Dimmock, I sigh at this, I swear if I roll my eyes anymore I'll be scared they'll stay at the back of my head,

"That does seem the only explanation of all the facts" John says, bu I look to him with a glare,

"Don't be stupid John of course its not" I say,

"Your both very obviously wrong, Luna however is very obviously right. It's one possible explanation of some of the facts" says Sherlock, I smile at this,

"You've got a solution that you like, but you're choosing to ignore anything you see that doesn't comply with it" says Sherlock, I cross my arms at this, I am going to enjoy this

"Like?" Dimmock asks.

"The wound was on the right side of his head" says Sherlock, I smile at this, so glad I am not the only one who notices things anymore,

"And?" Dimmock asks, Sherlock looks to me for this, which I smile at him gratefully,

"Van Coon was left-handed" I say, he nods at this and begins to mime trying to point a gun at his right temple with his left hand making me do my best to not laugh

"Requires quite a bit of contortion" he says, I cover my mouth to try and hide my giggle, seeing Sherlock look to me with an amused

"Left-handed?" Dimmock asks I am restraining myself from strangling this person,

"Oh, I'm amazed you didn't notice. All you have to do is look around this flat. Coffee table on the left-hand side; coffee mug handle pointing to the left. Power sockets: habitually used the ones on the left...Pen and paper on the left-hand side of the phone because he picked it up with his right and took down messages with his left. D'you want me to go on?" he asks,

"No, I think you've covered it" John says, I look away for this, I'm loving watching Sherlock slaughter this child detective,

"Oh, I might as well; I'm almost at the bottom of the list. There's a knife on the breadboard with butter on the right side of the blade because he used it with his left. It's highly unlikely that a left-handed man would shoot himself in the right side of his head. Conclusion: someone broke in here and murdered him. Only explanation of all the facts.

"But the gun: why..." but I happily interrupt him,

"He was waiting for the killer. He'd been threatened" I say, looking apologetically to Sherlock who I see now putting his scarf, coat and gloves on.

"What?" Dimmock asks,

"Today at the bank. Sort of a warning" says John,

"He fired a shot when his attacker came in" says Sherlock coming to stand by me, I'm not too sure if he knows he has done, but I am thankful considering the amount of bloody looks I keep getting from the detective,

"And the bullet?" he asks,

"Went through the open window" Sherlock says,

"Oh, come on! What are the chances of that?!" he says, looking at us as if we just told him a joke, yep he is definitely not the detective type, especially if he takes some of this as a joke, especially a murder – very not professional, I'll be having words with Lestrade about this,

"Wait until you get the ballistics report. The bullet in his brain wasn't fired from his gun. I guarantee it" Sherlock says,

"But if his door was locked from the inside, how did the killer get in?" asks Dimmock good grief he is finally asking the correct answers, its about time,

"Good! You're finally asking the right questions" says Sherlock, now finished putting his gloves on, and takes my hand,

"But there's one more thing you need to learn to do as well as take notice of things" says Sherlock, Dimmock looking to him curiously

"You need to stop looking at my girlfriend, it bothers me" Sherlock leading me out of the room, his words surprising me but makes a big smile come to my face,

"I love your protectiveness" I say smiling at him wickedly, he looks to me and smiles,

"As I do yours," he says, I smirk at this, remembering how I dealt with Sebastian.

Hi everyone, hope you enjoyed these chapters, been almost wizzing through them but thoroughly enjoying it, love reading your reviews thank you! xx


	18. Chapter 18

Luna POV

"I'm going to go straight to the flat, get started on dinner, and I don't really want to see Sebastian thank you" I say, staying in the cab when the two leave it after finding where to meet Sebastian to tell him the news of his recently deceased employee,

"Alright we'll see you later" says John smiling at me, I nod at him for this and look to Sherlock,

"I'll see you when I come home then" he says, I lean forward and kiss his cheek, he kisses mine in turn smiling at him as he smiles at me, he closes the door for me and I give the driver the address to home…hang on when did Sherlock associate the flat with home?

"Please Mrs Hudson, you deserve a treat, I'm making salmon with boiled vegetables and I'm doing desert as well," I say, looking to her with my hands in a prayer position, practically begging her to come upstairs for dinner,

"Oh go on then" she says, I smile at her happily, hurrying downstairs to check on the desert, I decided to make it there so that it increases my chances of Sherlock not finding out what I've made, I decided to make a trifle, I found the number in his mobile for Mycroft and I asked him what desert Sherlock favoured, he told me with the condition that I save him some and not tell anyone.

This was where I also decided to bring in a range of ingredients not just for the trifle so I could confuse Sherlock a little into what I am making.

I go upstairs into John and Sherlock's flat and check on the fish happy with how it is going and see that the veg is ok,

"Just put some cream on it and then wrap it, it should be ok" I look up to hear John talking to Sherlock, but I frown when I see Sherlock holding his right hand,

"What's happened?" I ask walking into the living room and watch as Sherlock takes his glove off to see a red bruised fist,

"Sherlock decided to punch Sebastian," says John, I look to him as he walks towards the bathroom presumably for the med kit and then back to Sherlock,

"What did he do?" I ask,

"He made out that you two not only kissed but…did more on his desk and that you enjoyed it" he says, I don't think my eyes could get any wider with those words he says, he looks to me from this,

"That sick disgusting – Sherlock you don't believe? –" but I'm cut off when my lips are tacked by his, his arms around me, it takes me a few seconds to recover where I return the kiss, holding on to his shoulders,

"I didn't believe him for one second, its when he called you a very inappropriate word that I started to punch him" he says, resting his head against mine, I smile up at him for this, unknowingly rubbing my nose against his, feeling him doing the same,

"I'm glad that we have that trust in one another, there is no one else who I could be with Sherlock, Dimmock once tried but well even you could tell from meeting him that just being around him made me want to rip my hair out. You're the man I can talk to, who knows what your talking about, who knows how the world works, you're the only man for me" I say, he smiles at me for this,

"I was never really interested in women, never mind talking to them, there didn't used to be a person alive besides Mycroft who I could carry on a full conversation with until I met you. You are a remarkable woman Luna, and you continue to impress me every day, you make me want to do better - think better, I admit I do try to impress you but it also allows me to analyse better with you there, you make me feel like I can do anything - that anything is possible. Luna I wish to tell…declare something to you" he says, I look to him curiously, declare what?

He takes a couple of breaths, kisses my forehead and then looks back down to me,

"Luna, you are the most magnificent woman I have ever known, you go through bins with me, you chase and fight people with me, you help me think and you care for me, you show that I'm not the only possessive and protective one in this relationship, you severely hurt someone for merely insulting me, all this has shown me that I truly…love you" he says, I gasp at this silently, looking at him in shock for what he's said, I didn't think I would hear him say… I know he is a sociopath but he has shown so much empathy with me these last few weeks, but also showing his possessive side that comes along with his being a sociopath, but I accept him for this, I've been labelled many things but he still accepts me for what I am and what I am like as I do him.

"Sherlock Holmes, I love you too" I say, he smiles suddenly at me for this, he looks so much like a child being given a most precious gift, almost like he is on the verge of tears and about to laugh too, I lean forward and kiss him, feeling him kissing me back, his arms wrap around me and mine go around him.

"That was the most beautiful thing I ever seen!"

We both look to see Mrs Hudson and John by the doorway in the kitchen looking at us with big smiles, though Mrs Hudson with tears running down her cheeks, I laugh at this in surprise, but I'm so happy, and I hear Sherlock doing the same, keeping his arms around me,

"Luna that was brilliant really it was" says John, all of us sat in the living room, I insisted we leave Sherlock's experiments alone, so we used the armchairs and the settee in the living room,

"Truly Luna that was exceptional" Sherlock says, I smile and nod at them in thanks,

"Well just give me a minute and I'll go and fetch the desert" I say getting up and leaving the flat to my own and bringing out my trifle of my fridge,

"Hope you saved room for desert everyone" I say coming into the living room, all of them looking up and down as I place the trifle onto the coffee table, having already put a cloth over it at the beginning of the meal so as not to mark it.

"Trifle! Oh how lovely Luna" Mrs Hudson says, as I begin to serve it to them, her smiling delightedly at it,

"You've been speaking to Mycroft haven't you?" Sherlock asks, I look to him for this, feigning innocence, seeing him smiling at deducting that,

"I did, but was this what you thought when you were trying to figure out what I was making?" I ask, after serving him some, he looks at me with narrowed eyes, I smirk at him for this, revelling in the fact that I managed to trick him,

"You didn't did you Sherlock? Go on what did you think she was making?" John asks, smiling at Sherlock, I smile at him after I sit down when everyone has some, making sure to leave enough for Mycroft.

"I…from what I saw of all the ingredients she had I did previously believe that you were making a crumble" he says, John giggles slightly from this but I just smile,

"I wanted to present a challenge for you Sherlock, I purposely bought more ingredients then I needed. Don't worry better luck next time. Besides I really wanted to make something that you would like, hence why I asked Mycroft" I say, he grows a smile for me after I say this and nods in what I can see is thanks, now all four of us eating the trifle.

This may not be as exciting as running after a case, but it's a little rest that I think all of us needed.

Hi readers, sorry about the confusing chapters, was half asleep and was also updating another story 'Merrily Love' Have got it sorted now Hope you like this chapter, its not very exciting but I wanted to make it one to show what they are like when relaxing. Look forward to hearing more reviews.


End file.
